Das Handbuch für Ringgemeinschaften
by Vinyaalcarien
Summary: Zum Glück gibt es ein Handbuch für die Gefährten. Wer weiß was sonst aus ihnen geworden wäre? NEU: Kapitel 24
1. Aller Anfang ist schwer

Disclaimer: Alles was euch bekannt vorkommt gehört  J. R. R. Tolkien.

Alles was ihr nicht kennt, merkwürdig oder komisch findet stammt wahrscheinlich von mir.

                           ** Das** **Handbuch für Ringgemeinschaften**

****

****

**Aller Anfang ist schwer:**

Endlich war Gandalf wieder zurück. Er war fort gewesen, um mehr über den Ring zu erfahren den Bilbo zurückgelassen hatte. Es war der Eine Ring. Geschaffen um alle anderen zu knechten etc. -OK es geht auch das Gerücht um, dass Sauron ihn aus einem Kaugummiautomaten hat, aber egal-. Auf jeden fall war er sehr gefährlich. Das wusste Gandalf jetzt auch und um ganz sicher zu gehen warf er ihn ins Feuer um die Inschrift sichtbar zu machen. Frodo musste zuerst schauen, ob darauf etwas stand, und tatsächlich erschienen nach kurzer Zeit Buchstaben. Schnell warf Gandalf  einen Blick in sein Handbuch für Ringgefährten, das er sich vorsorglich besorgt hatte, um den Spruch, der dort eingraviert war, mit dem Spruch im Buch zu vergleichen. Es war wirklich der Ring Saurons.

Dann, las er dem neugierig gewordenen Frodo die Geschichte des Rings aus dem Handbuch vor. Der junge Hobbit war erstaunt, dass Bilbo die ganze Zeit über einen so gefährlichen Ring besessen hatte. „He Gandalf! Wenn der Ring wirklich so böse und gefährlich ist, warum konnte Bilbo ihm dann widerstehen?" „Tja mein kleiner Freund, ich denke in euch kleinen Kerlchen steckt mehr drin, als man annimmt." „Ich bin nicht klein!" „Ähm, stimmt bist du nicht!" „Ich bin wirklich nicht klein!" „Nein du bist _relativ_ groß" „ Ja, ich bin groß" Frodo war sehr heikel in Bezug auf seine Größe, das hatte Gandalf leider vergessen und musste ihm deswegen geschlagene fünf Minuten versichern, dass er genau die richtige Größe hatte. Da kam ihm eine geniale Idee. Was wäre, wenn er den Hobbit zu der Ringvernichtungstour durch Mittelerde mitnehmen würde? Er würde dadurch mehr Selbstvertrauen bekommen und viele wie auch immer gearteten Erfahrungen sammeln können.

 Plötzlich hörten sie vor dem Fenster jemanden kichern. Blitzschnell griff der Zauberer hinaus und schmiss jemanden mit voller Wucht auf den Tisch. Es war Sam. Vor lauter Schreck verwandelte sich sein Kichern in ein heftiges Schluckauf. Gandalf war durch Frodos Minderwertigkeitskomplex schon etwas gereizt, weswegen er Sam sogleich dazu verdonnerte Frodo  und ihn bei der Ringtour zu begleiten. Beide waren davon, aber nicht sehr begeistert. „Ja oba wea soi si in da Zwischnzeit um mein Goadn kümman?*", fragte Frodo 

deswegen. „Und wos is mitm Essn? Wea schlepptn des gonze Zeigs? **" fuhr Sam fort.

 – merkwürdigerweise sprachen Frodo und Sam hin und wieder einen besonderen Slang. Keiner wusste weder warum sie das taten, noch wann es wieder so weit war.  - .Sie nervten Gandalf noch eine ganze Weile mit ihren Einwänden, bis diesem der Kragen platzte. Er baute sich immer größer auf, bis er an die Decke stieß und schrie: „Hört endlich auf! Ihr kommt mit und – nein ihr seid jetzt still- ihr kommt mit und helft mir diesen blöden Ring zu vernichten. Keine Widerrede mehr, sonst bekommt ihr kein Handbuch." Sofort waren beide ganz still und schauten den alten Zauberer mit großen Unschuldsaugen an. Langsam entspannte dieser sich wieder und griff in seinen weiten Mantel. Er zog zwei weitere Exemplare des Handbuchs für Ringgefährten heraus und übergab sie den Hobbits. Neugierig begannen diese darin herumzublättern.

Gandalf fiel ein, dass er noch was zu erledigen hatte und befahl ihnen: „Ich muss noch was erledigen. Wir treffen uns in diesem neuen In-Lokal, ihr wisst schon, irgendwas mir einem Ballett tanzendem Pony oder so. Bis bald! Ach ja, und lest die ersten paar Tipps in euren Büchern." 

Als Gandalf weg war begann Frodo laut vorzulesen: 

„1. Tipp: Dem Ring widerstehen.

2. Tipp: Den anderen Gefährten widerstehen. – Wos soin des bedeitn? ***–

3. Tipp: Besser nicht freiwillig melden. – Des hot si scho erledigt! ****–

4. Tipp: Falls Tipp3 nicht beachtet worden ist, oder man es sich nicht aussuchen hat können:

             Es kann nur noch schlimmer kommen!"

„Es schaut füa uns sea schlecht aus  Herr Frodo!"*****

„Jo des duats. ******

5. Tipp: Es kommt immer anders, als man denkt.

6. Tipp: Noch immer dem Ring widerstehen.

7. Tipp: Als Ringträger von Straßen fernhalten.

8. Tipp: Ringgeister (Erklärung siehe Anhang) können nicht getötet werden. Sie sind unsterblich.

9. Tipp: Noch immer den anderen Gefährten widerstehen.

10. Tipp: Sich nicht vom äußeren Erscheinungsbild  täuschen lassen. z.B.: fettige Haare, Dreitagesbart, merkwürdige Namen, etc.

11 Tipp: Vorbeugend genügend  Shampoos, Seifen und andere Pflegeprodukte mitnehmen!"

---------------------~*~--------------------

*Ja oba wea soi si in da Zwischnzeit um mein Goadn kümman? – Ja aber wer soll sich in der Zwischenzeit um meinen Garten kümmern?

** Und wos is mitm Essn? Wea schlepptn des gonze Zeigs? – Und was ist mit dem Essen? Wer trägt das ganze Zeug?

*** Wos soin des bedeitn? – Was soll das bedeuten?

**** Des hot si scho erledigt! – Das hat sich schon erledigt!

***** Es schaut füa uns sea schlecht aus, Herr Frodo! – Es schaut sehr schlecht für uns aus, Herr Frodo!

****** Jo des duats. – Ja das tut es.

----------------------~*~--------------------

So das war das erste Kapitel! Entschuldigt eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler, etc. Ich hab das Buch noch nicht gelesen, also falls euch irgendwann ein inhaltlicher Fehler auffällt, dann gebt mir bitte bescheid. 

Das ist mein erster Versuch mich schreiberisch zu betätigen, aber ich hoffe es hat euch bis jetzt gefallen. r&r !

Eure Vinyaalcarien!                           


	2. Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann?

Disclaimer: alles gehört Tolkien, mir nix.

**Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann?**

****

Von den merkwürdigen Tipps im Handbuch neugierig geworden, begannen Frodo und Sam ihre lange und sehr abenteuerliche Ringvernichtungstour. Gemütlich wuselten sie gerade durch ein Feld als sie buchstäblich über Merry und Pippin stolperten. Die beiden waren mit allerlei Grünzeug beladen und hatten es sehr eilig. Bald konnten die anderen das wütende Geschrei eines Bauern vernehmen und gemeinsam ergriffen sie die Flucht. Dabei kugelten sie einen Abhang hinunter und landeten auf einem kleinen Weg. 

„Schnell runter von der Straße!" Frodo blickte sich gehetzt um und versuchte seine Freunde in den Wald zu schubsen, aber diese waren damit beschäftigt Pilze zu sammeln. Hilfesuchend  blickte er zu Sam der daraufhin ein riesiges Donnerwetter losließ: „Jetzta schleichts eich von da Stroßn obe, oda dea…  oda dea…*" „…oder der riesige, in schwarz gekleidete Ringgeist, der da gerade angeritten kommt, killt euch !", vollendete Frodo schnell den Satz. Panisch sprangen die vier gerade noch rechtzeitig hinter einen dicken, am Boden liegenden Baumstamm, als das Monster auch schon da war und angestrengt herumschnüffelte. 

„Hmmm Feilchenduft!" dachte der mit dem fetzigen, schwarzen Gewand und stieß einen Quietscher aus, um seinen Kumpels mitzuteilen, dass er wohl endlich das langgesuchte Bordell gefunden hatte. –Sam hatte nämlich in der Früh versehentlich das Parfüm seiner Schwester mit dem Deo verwechselt und duftete jetzt intensiv nach Feilchen. - Durch den Schrei krochen aber auch einige Würmer und anderes Getier aus dem morschen Baumstamm. Sofort zog Sam ein großes Gurkenglas aus seinem Rucksack und begann die Viecherln mit Hilfe von Pippin einzusammeln. Merry fand das ekelig und konnte einen leisen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken.

Der Schwarzgewandete hörte das natürlich und dachte es seien schon die leichten Mädchen, die er sich erhoffte vorzufinden. Neugierig sprang er von seinem schwarzen Pferd mit hochmodischen Hufpiercings und beugte sich bedrohlich nahe über den umgefallen Baumstamm. Die Hobbits trauten sich nicht einmal mehr zu atmen.

Nachdem sie eine Weile nur das das Schnuppern des schwarzen Mannes gehört hatten, wagte es Sam eine besonders große Spinne aus dem Gurkenglas herauszunehmen und sie dem Monster ins Gesicht zu werfen. Der Ringgeist erschrak fürchterlich, weil er riesige Angst vor den achtbeinigen Viecherln hatte und ritt so schnell wie der Wind –OK vielleicht ein bisschen langsamer- seinen Kumpels entgegen.

. 

„Wow! Steiler Abgang! Woher wusstest du, dass er Angst vor Spinnen hat?" fragte  Frodo, der dem Ring gerade noch hatte widerstehen können, weil ihn Sams Aktion abgelenkt hatte. 

„Schnellkurs in Psychologie!" meinte dieser stolz. „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass er vielleicht irgendwelche Probleme mit seinen Eltern in der frühen Kindheit hatte, weil er sich wahrscheinlich sonst nicht so leicht von Sauron hätte beeinflussen lassen, als dieser neue Bodyguards brauchte. Na ja, irgendwann hat er dann gemerkt, dass der dunkle Herrscher ziemlich böse ist und wollte sich aber seine eigene Blödheit nicht eingestehen. Daher projizierte er seinen Ärger und die Angst, seine Zukunft verpfuscht zu haben, auf Spinnen."

Sam philosophierte noch eine ganze Weile über die Auswirkungen zu geringer Zuwendung in der frühen Kindheit, auf die Psyche von Heranwachsenden, während sie nun schon zu viert ihren Weg zu diesem In-Lokal der Menschen fortsetzten, um Gandalf zu treffen. Nachdem Sam endlich fertig mit seinem Geschwafel war, las Frodo den Neuhinzugekommenen ein wenig aus seinem Handbuch vor, damit sie nicht ganz so unvorbereitet waren, denn schließlich hieß es im vierten Tipp nicht umsonst: „Es kann nur noch schlimmer werden".

-----------------------------~*~-------------------------------

*Jetzta schleichts eich von da Stroßn obe, oda dea…  oda dea… - Jetzt geht von der Straße     runter, oder der…

-----------------------------~*~------------------------------

Na? War ich nicht fleißig? Dank den Ferien hab ich im Moment genug Zeit um zu schreiben. Ich hoffe das bleibt so, aber ich kann nix versprechen.

Bitte reviewt eure Meinungen zu meinen geistigen Ergüssen! Wünsch euch noch schöne Ferien.

Eure Vinyaalcarien.


	3. Speed vs Matrix

Disclaimer:  alles @Tolkien , der Rest @me

****

**Speed**** vs Matrix**

****

Die vier Hobbits aus dem Auenland waren noch nicht sehr weit gekommen, als sie in einiger Entfernung hinter sich Hufgetrappel hörten, es aber nicht weiter beachteten. Frodo hielt noch das Handbuch in seinen Händen, ließ es aber vor Schreck fallen, weil der Einband rot zu leuchten begann. „Wos soin des scho wieda?*" fragte Sam überrascht. Wie wenn das Buch seine Worte verstanden hatte, wurde wie von Geisterhand eine Seite aufgeschlagen. Erschrocken wichen die Hobbits zuerst einen Schritt zurück.

„Du Frodo?" „Was is Pippin?" „Es ist dein Buch, schau nach was drin steht!" Frodo schenkte seinem Freund einen genervten Blick, hockte sich dann aber vor dem Buch auf den Boden und begann laut vorzulesen: „Die Handbücher für Ringgemeinschaften sind verzaubert. Stelle eine Frage an mich und ich schlage die Seite mit einem passendem Kommentar automatisch auf."

„Geilomatik!" hauchte Merry mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und fuhr dann etwas lauter fort:

„Sag mir liebes Büchlein, was bedeutet dein rotleuchtender Einband?" Sofort wurde eine andere Seite aufgeschlagen. Der Ringträger las weiter und seine blauen Augen wurden mit jedem Wort größer: „Ein rotleuchtender Einband bedeutet, dass Ringgeister in der Nähe sind!" Jetzt bemerkten alle das immer näher kommende Geklimper von Hufpiercings und Panik erfasste ihre kleinen Herzen. 

Hastig schnappte Frodo sein Buch und zog seine Freunde mit sich mit, weg von den beängstigenden Geräuschen. So schnell ihre haarigen Füße sie trugen, eilten sie über Stock und Stein, schlüpften um Baumstämme herum, immer darauf bedacht den Reitern in den fetzigen Umhängen keine Chance zu geben, sie zu fangen. Diese waren jedoch nicht so leicht abzuhängen, denn die Piercings in den Hufen, wirkten wie Spikes und verliehen den Pferden einen sicheren Tritt.

Schließlich fragte Frodo ganz außer Atem: „Wie können wir ihnen entkommen?". Seine Freunde wussten keine Antwort, aber wieder meldete sich das Handbuch. Frodo zog es aus seiner Jackentasche und eine Seite mit einer Landkarte ging auf. Darauf blinkte ein kleiner Punkt, der sich nach genauerem Hinsehen als Anlegeplatz für eine Fähre herausstellte. „Dort müssen wir hin!", keuchte der kleine Hobbit und zeigte den anderen die Karte. Sie nahmen ihre letzten Reserven zusammen und rannten noch ein bisschen schneller. Die reitenden Wurmzuchtanstalten, wollten aber nicht so einfach aufgeben. Sie hatten sich nämlich noch eine kleine Pause nach ihrem letzten Auftrag leisten wollen, aber statt eines Bordells hatte ja einer von ihnen eine Spinne ins Gesicht bekommen. Jetzt wollten sie Rache.  – OK, wenn man es genau betrachtet hatten sie riesige Angst davor, dass Sauron davon erfuhr und ihnen als Strafe ihre geliebten PCs mit allen grausigen, brutalen, blutrünstigen  Ego-Shootern wegnahm. – Aber so, oder so, sie wollten den Tod der kleinen Fußhaarfantiker.

Bald sahen diese den Anlegeplatz und wie der Zufall es wollte befand sich die Fähre auf ihrer Seite des Flusses. Sam, Merry und Pippin waren bereits auf sie draufgesprungen und trieben schon etwas vom Ufer weg. Frodo hatte jedoch noch mit den Geister zu tun, aber es gelang ihm ein paar geschickte Hacken zu schlagen und in die Zielgerade zu sprinten. Mit einem fantastischen Sprung landete er noch gerade so auf der Fähre, bei den anderen. „Voi de Matrix! **" rief Merry begeistert und streckte den verärgerten Ringgeistern die Zunge heraus.

Diese mussten nun den viel längeren Weg über die Brücke nehmen, denn bekanntlich konnten sie nicht schwimmen. – Wie denn auch mit den ganzen Umhängen? – Die Hobbits hatten nun allerdings einen kleinen Vorsprung und konnten ohne weitere Zwischenfälle nach Bree weiter wandern. 

Was erwartet sie dort? Finden sie Gandalf? Oder erwischen die Ringgeister sie vorher?

OK! Blöde Fragen, da ihr sicher schon die Antworten darauf kennt, aber ich hoffe ihr freut euch trotzdem auf das nächste Kapitel.

--------------------------~*~-------------------------

* Wos soin des scho wieda? – Was soll denn das schon wieder?

**Voi de Matrix !– Voll die Matrix ! (Ich glaube, wenn ich mit der Geschichte fertig bin, hat keiner mehr Probleme mit dem Dialekt *ggggg*)

--------------------------~*~-------------------------

DANKE für die lieben rewievs! Ich freu mich wirklich sehr darüber. J 

@Eleniel: Sam und Frodo werden sicherlich noch öfters in den Dialekt verfallen. Bei den anderen überleg ich noch. Vielleicht lass ich das ansteckend werden!?! *ggg* *aufMerryzeig*

Wünsch allen frohe Ostern und genießt die Ferien! 

Eure Vinyaalcarien!


	4. Amici

Disclaimer: der Blödsinn is von mir *gg* 

**Amici******

****

Vorsichtig klopften die Hobbits an das große Tor. Der Wächter schaute durch die Klappe, sah sie jedoch erst, als sie auf sich aufmerksam machten. Erstaunt zog er seine Augenbrauen hoch und blickte sie fragend an. „Hobbitsch? Wosch mochschn esch do? Scho weid wegga vom Aunlond! No kummtsch eini, wea wasch wosch duat drauschn no scho herumkreid.*" Dem, schon etwas älteren Mann, fehlten einige Zähne, weswegen er eine ziemlich feuchte Aussprache hatte, was aber beim heftigen Regen nicht so auffiel. Er öffnete ihnen das Tor und die kleinen Auenlädler stapften tapfer durch die matschigen Straßen und ignorierten die merkwürdigen Blicke der Menschen. Irgendwann fanden sie das Gasthaus „Zum Ballett tanzenden Pony" und stellten sich in der langen Warteschlange an. Als sie schließlich vorm finster dreinschauenden Türsteher standen, wollte dieser sie zuerst nicht hineinlassen, weil er dachte sie wären noch Kinder. Aber Frodo erklärte ihm, dass sie für Hobbits genau die richtige Größe hätten und, dass sie Freunde von Gandalf waren.

„Ihr seid Freunde von Gandalf?" fragte er zur Sicherheit noch einmal nach. Die Hobbits nickten. „Ey! Alles OK! Ihr könnt rein. Old Gandalfs Freunde sind auch meine Freunde. Wenn ihr euch beim Chef meldet, sagt ihm einfach ihr gehört zur Familie." Die kleinen Fußhaarfanatiker bedankten sich artig und quetschten sich in das In-Lokal. Drinnen herrschte eine etwas gruftige Stimmung. Merkwürdige Gestalten saßen an den Tischen und an der Bar, einige tanzten auch. Gandalf war hier ein gerngesehener Gast? Frodo konnte es nicht glauben. 

Schließlich hatten sie sich zum Tresen durchgekämpft und ein Mann mit schwarzem Oberlippenbart stellte sich ihnen als Chef dieses Lokals vor. „Ähm, wir sollen uns hier mit dem Zauberer Gandalf treffen. Ist er schon da?" Der Mann blickte sie finster an. „Wer will das wissen?" Frodo zögerte einen Moment, erinnerte sich dann aber an die Worte des Türstehers. „Gandalf ist ein guter Freund von uns. Wir gehören zur Familie." Das Gesicht des Chefs entspannte sich und er ging um den Tresen herum, bis er neben ihnen stand. Dann umarmte er sie und meinte: „Es ist schön amici von Old Gandalf bei mir zu Besuch zu haben. Ich hab ihn aber leider schon längere Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Setzt euch dort hinten hin. Ich lass euch gleich eine Flasche Prosecco bringen." Noch leicht überrascht von der freundlichen Begrüßung, wuselten sie zu ihrem Tisch und bekamen bald darauf Gläser und eine Flasche von einem hübschen Mädchen serviert. Vom Nebentisch kamen begeisterte Pfiffe und einige Männer begannen ein Lied zu grölen: „Mariandl, -andl, -andl! Aus dem Wachauer Landl Landl!..." 

Etwas verstört nahmen die Hobbits einen kräftigen Schluck. „Mhm! Lecka! Hey schauts die ham aber viel größere Flaschen!" Pippin schlenderte zur Bar, weil er sich auch so eine Flasche holen wollte und während er wartete bis sie aus dem Keller geholt wurde, kam er mit einigen übrigen Gästen ins Gespräch. Inzwischen hatte sich das hübsche Mädchen von vorhin an ihren Tisch gesetzt und sich eine Pfeife angezündet. Fröhlich plauderte sie mit Frodo und nach einigen Zügen bekam sie so einen merkwürdigen Blick. „Willst du auch einen Zug?" „Ähm. Nein, danke, aber, hmmm das riecht wie Gandalfs Spezialmischung." Der Ringträger war etwas verwirrt. „Ja wir bekommen von ihm regelmäßig eine Lieferung und verkaufen sie bei uns. Old Gandi verdient damit recht gut. Und wir noch viel besser." Frodo wollte das Mädchen noch etwas fragen, aber sie hatte so ein seltsames Lächeln auf den Lippen, genau so eins wie Bilbo und der weise Zauberer es immer hatten, wenn sie draußen im Garten auf einer Bank saßen und eine rauchten. Hin und wieder konnte man sie dann leise kichern hören und ihre kunstvollen Rauchgebilde sehen. 

Der nicht klein sein wollende Hobbit dachte noch ein wenig über Old Gandalf nach, als er plötzlich seinen Namen vernahm. Pippin war der Alkohol zu Kopf gestiegen und erzählte gerade jemandem von seinen Freunden. Dabei vergaß er Tipp 23, der da lautet: Reise inkognito! 

Frodo erinnerte sich aber daran, wuselte so schnell er konnte zu seinem Freund und wollte verhindern, dass dieser noch mehr ausplauderte, aber er stolperte über einen am Boden liegenden Mann mit dem gewissen Grinsen und halbgeschlossenen Augen. Dabei flog der eine Ring in hohem Bogen in die Luft und unserem Helden genau auf den Finger. Augenblicklich verschwand er.

-------------------------------~*~-------------------------------

* Hobbitsch? Wosch mochschn esch do? Scho weid wegga vom Aunlond! No kummtsch eini, wea wasch wosch duat drauschn no scho herumkreid. – Hobbits? Was macht ihr denn hier? So weit weg vom Auenland! Na kommt herein, wer weiß was sich dort draußen noch so herumtreibt.

-------------------------------~*~-------------------------------

Ähm ich hoffe ich hab diesmal nicht zuviel Blödsinn geschrieben, aber ich verspreche euch es wird noch viel viel viel  blöder *droh*. Old Gandis Geldquelle wird noch eine entscheidende Rolle spielen *nochmehrdroh*.

Eure Vinyaalcarien


	5. Der Malermeister

Disclaimer: das Übliche halt

**Der Malermeister**

****

Der, den sie Streicher nannten, hatte die kleinen Fußhaarfanatiker schon eine ganze Weile, aus seiner dunklen Stammecke heraus, beobachtet. Als er sah, wie Frodo verschwand, wusste er, dass diese kleinen Kerlchen ihm noch viele Probleme bereiten würden, aber er beschloss ihnen trotzdem gegen die Ringgeister zu helfen, die jetzt ganz genau wussten wo sie waren. Daher krallte er sich den Ringträger, als dieser wieder auftauchte, und nahm ihn mit auf sein Zimmer. Natürlich folgten ihm die anderen Wichte und so saßen sie bald darauf auf Streichers Bett und begannen ihn auszufragen. „Warum haßtn du Streicha? [1]" „Weil ich ein Waldläufer bin." „Hast des, dass du im Woid herumkreist und Bama onmoist? [2]" „Nein. Ich renne schon im Wald herum, aber ich male nix an!" „Oba warum haßt du donn Streicha? [3]" „Unwichtig." „Unwichtig?" „JA, UNWICHTIG!" „Brauchsti jo ned glei so aufregn. I konn jo vasteh, dass'd mit deim Noman ned  z'frieden bist, oba du bist daron ned schuid, dass die de ondan deswegn geagat hom. Vielleicht hüfts da, wennst dein Noman ändast….. Sog amoi, glaubst du, dass di deine Ödan in deina fruan Kindheit vanochlässigt hom? Wei des is vielleicht da Grund füa deine Aggressiona. [4]"

Der Maler verdrehte die Augen und holte tief Luft. „Ich habe schon genug Namen." „Ahaaaa! Identitätskrise!" „Nein, ähm, das ist kompliziert. Ich werde es euch irgendwann anders erklären." Sam wollte seine Psychoanalyse noch fortführen, wurde aber durch ein lautes Poltern unterbrochen.

Zur gleichen Zeit, waren nämlich die Ringgeister gerade am Stadttor angekommen. Auf ihr Klopfen hin öffnete der alte Pförtner seine Klappe und schaute hinaus. „Jeschaschna! Wosch scheidschn esch fia Gschtoitn? [5]" Als Antwort war nur ein undefinierbares Kreischen zu vernehmen. „Jo, jo, isch jo scho guad. I moch scho auf. [6]" Er machte sich am Riegel zu schaffen, aber der klemmte. Die in den schwarzen Umhängen wollten, jedoch nicht mehr länger warten und rammten das Tor einfach nieder. Der alte Pförtner konnte noch im letzten Moment zu Seite springen.

„Esch deppadn Trottln! Kenntsch esch ned woatn? Nur weisch jung scheidsch, hascht desch no long ned, dasch oisch mochn kenntsch wosch woidsch. Und wea schoi desch Tiadl wieda aufschtön? Haaa? [7]" Er schimpfte noch eine etwas länger hinter ihnen her und versuchte sich den Dreck abzuwischen. Die Ringgeister störte das wenig. Sie wussten, dass der Ring in diesem In-Lokal war und waren sich sicher ihn diesmal zu bekommen. Zuerst mussten sie, aber am Türsteher vorbei.

Bei ihrem Anblick musste dieser lachen: „Ey so geht das nicht! Ihr könnt doch nicht mit den Pferden rein." Er rief den Stallburschen. „Hier! Das ist Luigi. Gebt ihm eure Pferde." Sie taten was ihnen gesagt wurde und betraten dann, etwas verwirrt, das Lokal, denn niemandem schien ihre merkwürdige Kleidung aufzufallen. – Die waren das wahrscheinlich alle von Old Gandi gewöhnt!?! -

Inzwischen erklärte Streicher den Gartenzwergen, was die Ringgeister waren. Frodo wollte ihn unterbrechen und ihm, sagen, dass sie schon vom Handbuch alles wussten, aber Sam flüsterte ihm leise zu, dass es besser für das Selbstbewusstsein des Menschen sein würde, wenn er mit seinem Wissen angeben könnte. Auch bemerkte er, dass das Buch schon wieder rot leuchtete, doch bevor er die anderen darauf aufmerksam machen konnte, hörten sie schon das Geklimper von Hufpiercings und beschlossen besser leise zu sein.

Das war auch gut so, denn bald darauf kamen die schwarzgewandeten Schimmelpilzzüchter in das Zimmer, das die Hobbits vorher bestellt hatten und stachen mit ihren Schwertern voll profimäßig in die Betten. Doch, oh Wunder, die kleinen Kerlchen waren gar nicht drin. Daher waren Saurons Bodyguards auch ziemlich sauer und quietschten wieder herum. Aber plötzlich verwandelten sich ihre Schreie in laute Nieser, weil sie gegen die Federn, die durch ihr Herumgestichel im Zimmer herumflogen, allergisch waren. So flüchteten sie unverrichteter Dinge und ritten so schnell sie konnten davon. Doch sie hofften, dass die Hobbits früher oder später Hunger bekommen und unvorsichtig werden würden. Diese waren aber im Moment einfach nur froh, nicht als Schaschlikspieße geendet zu haben und schliefen eng aneinandergekuschelt ein. Streicher rauchte noch Gandalfs spezielle Pfeifenkrautmischung, um sich von Sams Psychoanalyse zu erholen, bevor schließlich auch er vom Sandmännchen Besuch bekam.

----------------------------~*~----------------------------

[1] Warum haßtn du Streicha? – Warum heißt du Streicher?

[2] Hast des, dass du im Woid herumkreist und Bama onmoist? – Heißt das, dass du im Wald herumrennst und Bäume anmalst?

[3] Oba warum haßt du donn Streicha? – Aber warum heißt du dann Streicher?

[4] Brauchsti jo ned glei so aufregn. I konn jo vasteh, dass'd mit deim Noman ned  z'frieden bist, oba du bist daron ned schuid, dass die de ondan deswegn geagat hom. Vielleicht hüfts da, wennst dein Noman ändast….. Sog amoi, glaubst du, dass di deine Ödan in deina fruan Kindheit vanochlässigt hom? Wei des is vielleicht da Grund füa deine Aggressiona. – Du brauchst dich nicht gleich so aufregen. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du mit deinem Namen nicht zufrieden bist, aber du bist nicht daran schuld, dass dich die anderen deswegen geärgert haben. Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn du deinen Namen änderst ….. Sag einmal, glaubst du, dass dich dein Eltern in deiner frühen Kindheit vernachlässigt haben? Weil das ist vielleicht der Grund für deine Aggressionen.

[5] Jeschaschna! Wosch scheidschn esch fia Gschtoitn? – Jessasna! Was seid ihr denn für Gestalten?

[6] Jo, jo, isch jo scho guad. I moch scho auf. – Ja, ja, is ja schon gut. Ich mache schon auf.

[7] Esch deppadn Trottln! Kenntsch esch ned woatn? Nur weisch jung scheidsch, hascht desch no long ned, dasch oisch mochn kenntsch wosch woidsch. Und wea schoi desch Tiadl wieda aufschtön? Haaa? – Ihr *piep*! Könnt ihr nicht warten? Nur weil ihr jung seid, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ihr alles tun könnt was ihr wollt. Und wer soll die Tür wieder aufstellen? Haaa?

-----------------------------~*~----------------------------

Danke für die lieben reviews, die ich bis jetzt bekommen habe. Die motivieren mich weiter zu machen. 

Wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, hab ich seit Mittwoch wieder Schule. *wääääh* Deshalb kanns mit den Updates ein bisschen länger dauern, aber reviews von den vielen, vielen stillen Lesern könnten mich dazu bringen schneller zu schreiben. OK, vielleicht auch nicht wirklich, aber ich würd mich auf jeden Fall darüber freun. ;) 

Eure Vinyaalcarien!


	6. Kommt ein Vogerl geflogen

Ich hab mir mal gedacht, ich bedank mich bei den bisherigen Reviewern:

Also ein ganz großes Dankeschön an: Eleniel,  leve-chan, Laith, Michiru-chan und Kyrillia. An alle die noch nix reviewt haben: nehmt euch ein Beispiel an ihnen. *mitpeitscheschwing*

Disclaimer: alles vom Tolkien

**Kommt ein Vogerl geflogen…**

****

Weder die Hobbits, noch der mit der Identitätskrise, wussten wo Old Gandi hin verschwunden war. – Ihr schon, oda? Na will ich doch hoffen! – Also der Graue besuchte den Weißen. Er wollte über alte Zeiten plaudern und in der Sache mit dem Ringlein um Rat fragen. Doch, nach dem ersten oberflächlichen Gerede über schmerzende Hüften und dritte Zähne, führte  Saruman ihn, statt zu einem Tisch mit Kuchen und Kaffee, zu einem Palantir. Fies grinsend zog er das Tuch von dem Teil. Gandalf erstarrte. Der andere feilte sich inzwischen die irrsinnig langen Nägel, bis Old G sich endlich wieder regte: „Du weißt wie gefährlich so ein Ding ist! Wer weiß wer da alles mitschaut?."

 „Ach, Sauron sieht sowieso alles!" 

„Du meinst er hat sein Auge hierher gerichtet?" 

„Unter anderem."

„Wir müssen etwas gegen ihn unternehmen."

„Nicht wirklich."

„Aber er wird versuchen den Ring zurück zu bekommen, er wird deswegen schreckliche Kriege führen, er wird uns alle versklaven."

„Dann gib ihm halt den blöden Ring!"

Die Verwirrung darüber, dass das seinen Freund überhaupt nicht zu interessieren schien, stand Gandalf ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Schau nicht so dämlich drein Gandi!" Dieser schaute aber  nur noch blöder. „Mensch, du schnallst aber auch gar nix. Ich gehör jetzt zu den Bösen…. Guck! Ich hab sogar einen Anstecker bekommen. Schaut aus wie Saurons Auge, nur viel kleiner."

 „Wie,…. Wie konntest du nur?", fragte er fassungslos.

„Denk nach, alter Knabe, denk nach! Wenn Sauron ganz Mittelerde beherrscht, entsteht ein riesiger neuer Absatzmarkt und im Gegenzug für meine Hilfe beseitigt er alle Konkurrenten. Schließ dich uns an und, wenn einer fragt: ‚Who´s your Dealerman?', dann wird die Antwort auch deinen Namen beinhalten." 

„Niemals!", zischte Gandalf und zückte seinen Zauberstab. S Man zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ Seinen Exfreund ein bisschen herumschweben.

„Nun, vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung ja noch. Bis dahin gibst du sicher einen guten Staubwedel ab. La, la, la…… Ach ja! Dann kannst du mir auch gleich das Rezept für deine Spezialmischung verraten." Er lachte ganz, ganz fies und fing nach dem Abstauben an, Old G zum Polieren des Bodens zu benutzen. Als er fertig war – das dauerte entsprechend der Größe des Turmes sehr, sehr, sehr lange – sperrte er ihn auf den Dachboden ohne Dach. Unser Lieblingszauberer musste nun dort oben hocken und mit ansehen, wie die Orks anfingen, die den Turm umgebenden Bäume zu fällen. So saß er ein paar Tage in seiner Ecke, Wind und Wetter ausgesetzt  und wurde nur geholt um wieder den Staubwedel zu spielen. 

Doch bald wurde ihm langweilig und er versuchte die Orks mit seiner Spucke zu treffen. Das wurde ihm auch irgendwann zu fad und er fragte daher eines Nachts sein Handbuch um Rat. Sofort wurde eine Seite aufgeschlagen: „Tipp 45: Es ist praktisch einen großen Vogel zum Freund zu haben." Da kam dem grauen Zauberer eine super Idee und er trug einem kleinen Nachtfalter auf, eine Nachricht zu überbringen.

Als S Man das nächste Mal vorbeischaute, weil er wegen der Spuckaktion schimpfen wollte, erblickte er ein Graffiti am Boden. 

„Na geh! Was soll denn das schon wieder?"

„Lese und du verstehst es."

„Hast du zuviel geraucht oder was?"

„Nein, mein lieber Saruman. Ich habe letzte Nacht ein wenig meditiert und mir ist ein Licht aufgegangen."

„Hä? Naja, was soll's. Also weswegen ich da bin: du kannst nicht so einfach auf meine Orks spucken."

„Deine Orks interessieren mich nicht!" 

„Dann wird es dir doch wohl nix ausmachen dein Gekritzel wieder weg zu putzen", säuselte S Man leise, um gleich darauf voll los zu schreien: „ UND DEINE SPUCKE VON DER FASSADE NEBENBEI AUCH NOCH!" Er begann wieder mit Gandalf den Boden zu polieren, aber das Gekritzel ging nicht weg, sodass er noch wütender wurde und vergaß seinen Gefangenen beim Putzen der Turmwand oben zu halten. So fiel dieser herunter..

 „Scheiße! Nichts konnte seinen Rauschebart im Kampf gegen den Staub übertreffen." 

Da flog plötzlich ein riesengroßer Vogel, mit Old Gandi auf dem Rücken, in die Höhe. Dem Weißen klappte der Mund auf und er sah die beiden Richtung Bruchtal wegfliegen. Nach einiger Zeit wandte er seinen Blick, vom immer kleiner werdenden Punkt, ab und sah auf den Boden. Leise flüsternd las er vor:

„Kommt ein Vogerl geflogen,  
Setzt sich nieder auf mein Fuß,  
Hat ein Zetterl im Schnabel,  
Von Old Gandi einen Gruß.

Lieber Vogel, fliege weiter!  
Nimm ein Gruß mit und ein Kuss,  
Denn ich kann dich nicht begleiten  
Weil ich hier bleiben muss.

PS: Mein Spezialrezept kriegst du nicht."

Saruman wurde noch ein ganzes Stück blasser, als er eh schon war, weil er sich irgendwie reingelegt vorkam und  beschloss sich ganz, ganz, ganz fürchterlich zu rächen.

-------------------------------------------~*~-------------------------------------------

*gggg* irgendwie wird die Geschichte immer verrückter. Naja, was solls. 

Übrigens, bald taucht ja auch Legolas auf und ich bin mir noch nicht so sicher wie ich ihn darstelle. Soll Sam mit ihm eine Psychoanalyse machen? Und was kommt dabei heraus? Ist er vielleicht ganz normal? Oder doch nicht? *seufz* Zu viele verschiedene Ideen schwirren in meinem Kopf herum. *allesdrehtsich* Ich warne euch jetzt schon mal vor.

Bitte, bitte, bitte reviewn! Auch die stillen Leser!

Eure Vinyaalcarien


	7. Gruppentherapie

Disclaimer: ich verdien kein Geld damit, alles vom Tolkien, nur der Blödsinn@me

**Gruppentherapie**

„Nein! Wir gehen nicht mehr weiter. Aus! Ende und vorbei!"

„Nur noch ein paar duzend Kilometer. Es ist echt nicht mehr weit."

„Naaahaaa! Pip hod recht. Wia gengan nimma weida. [1]" Sam stampfte mit dem Fuß auf um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen. Streicher seufzte. Wenn das so weiter ginge, würden sie nie in Bruchtal ankommen. „OK, fünf Minuten Pause. Ich schau mich derweil dort oben um." Er deutete die steile Treppe hinauf, die auf den Gipfel der Wetterspitze führte und machte sich auf, sie zu erklimmen. Kaum war er verschwunden, holten die Hobbits ihre Töpfe und Pfannen heraus und begannen sich ein Omelette zu machen. Frodo starrte, in Gedanken versunken, in die Finsternis hinaus. Zum Glück brannte ein Feuer, denn es war saumäßig kalt in dieser Nacht. Moment! Ein Feuer? Das hieß ESSEN! 

Der Ringträger sprang auf und wollte sich schon seinen Teil daran sichern, als ihm ein Schrei entfuhr. Auch Merry war total geschockt. „Sam? Pippin? Geht's euch noch gut?" Für ihn war es schon ekelig genug gewesen zusehen zu müssen, wie die beiden die ganzen Viecherln, vor ein paar Tagen, ins Gurkenglas gesteckt hatten, aber nun, da sie dessen Inhalt ins Omelette schütteten, wurde ihm richtig schlecht. Frodo ging es nicht anders, daran konnten auch Sams Versicherungen, dass es bestimmt super lecker schmeckt, nichts ändern. Moment! Omelette & Viecherln! Was war, wenn die Ringgeister verrückt nach so etwas sind? 

„Schnö! Mochts des Feia aus, sunst wissn de Ringviecha wo ma san! [2]"  Ein Blick auf sein rotleuchtendes Handbuch, bestätigte seine Befürchtung und wieder einmal vernahmen die kleinen Auenlädler, das sich nähernde Geklimper von hufgepiercten Pferden. So schnell sie konnten rannten sie die steilen Stufen zum Gipfel der Wetterspitze hinauf und riefen nach Streicher. „Hüüüüüfe! Molamasta, wo bistn? Die Ringgeista kumman. Hüüüüüfe! [3]" Kaum waren sie oben angekommen tauchte auch schon der Erste der Schwarzen Männer auf. Die Hobbits drängten sich eng aneinander und zogen die kleinen Schwerter, die sie vom Malermeister bekommen hatten. Nun kamen auch die anderen Monster und quietschten irgendwas Unverständliches. Frodo war von diesem, und dass er noch nichts zu essen bekommen hatte, etwas genervt und fauchte sie an: „ Mensch seids es total deppad, oda wos, hmmmm? Reds gfölligst so, dass ma eich a vasteht, bitte, danke! [4]" „Ähm ja reds bitte voll korrektes ähm na ja,  reds voll korrektes Sprache. Sonst wir tun euch nix vastehen. Jaaa?", blödelte Merry herum. Seine Mitreisenden bekamen einen Lachanfall und einen Moment später kugelten sich die Vier am Boden.

 Nach einiger Zeit hörten sie jemanden schluchzen. Neugierig schauten sie sich um. Einer der Schwarzgewandeten, es war Nr.1, weinte und die anderen standen um ihn herum und versuchten ihn zu trösten. „Ähm, war ich das etwa?", fragte Merry vorsichtig. Nr.1 schluchzte laut auf und weinte noch stärker. Die kleinen Fußhaarfetischisten bekamen ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen und  Merry entschuldigte sich: „Tut, tut uns schrecklich leid. Das wollte wir nicht." „Ist schon gut, wir sind das gewöhnt.", brachte Nr.1 zwischen zwei Schniefern, erstaunlicher Weise in normaler Sprache, heraus. „Sauron ist auch immer so gemein zu uns" Nun begannen auch die übrigen Geister zu weinen. 

Da die Hobbits das nicht mit ansehen konnten, baten sie Sam etwas zu tun. Dieser dachte kurz nach und trat dann vorsichtig näher an die Nažgul heran. „Dürfte ich den werten Herren etwas vorschlagen?" Als ein vorsichtiges Nicken kam fuhr er fort: „Wir setzen uns alle in einem großen Kreis zusammen und futtern zuerst das Omelette, dann erzählt ihr mir was euch bedrückt und ich werde versuchen euch zu helfen. Na, wär das was?"

Tatsächlich hörte der Obergeist auf, zu schluchzen und befahl den anderen sich im Kreis hinzusetzen. Dann machten sie sich über das Essen her, wobei Merry und Frodo dankend ablehnten.  – Hätt ich an ihrer Stelle auch getan *g* -  Nachdem nix mehr da war, fing der überempfindlichen Profikiller Nr.1 an zu erzählen: „Unsere momentane Aufgabe ist es, den Ring zu beschaffen, sonst dürfen wir nicht mehr bei den Folterungen zusehen. Auch droht der Dunkle Herrscher damit, uns in rosa Kleidchen zu stecken, oder noch schlimmer uns unsere geliebten, voll eklig brutalen Ego-Shooter wegzunehmen." Wieder waren vereinzelte Schluchzer zu vernehmen. 

„Er hat versprochen uns neue Hüllen zu geben, wenn wir ihm den Ring bringen, weil unsere jetzigen stammen noch vom letzten Krieg und das ist schon sehr lange her. Außerdem beobachtet er uns hin und wieder mit seinem großen Auge, um zu prüfen, ob wir auch erfolgreich sind…… Ich fühle, wie er es gerade jetzt wieder auf uns richtet…... Schnell!..... Können wir nicht wenigstens so tun, als ob wir kämpfen?..... Bitte!" Die Hobbits zögerten nicht lange, um den armen Kreaturen zu helfen. Flink waren sie aufgesprungen und begaben sich in ihre Positionen. Die Nažgul begannen gerade sie pseudomäßig anzugreifen, als – oh Wunder! - Streicher auftauchte.

 Nun geriet das Ganze etwas außer Kontrolle, denn er wusste ja nichts von der geheimen Abmachung. So mussten die Geister richtig kämpfen und Frodo steckte den Ring an, um sich zu verstecken. Sie wussten aber trotzdem wo er war und baten ihn immer wieder, ihnen das Ringlein doch zu geben, denn Sauron sah jetzt voll zu. Als einer wieder auf ihn zuging, wurde dieser versehentlich von einem anderen, der gerade mit Streicher kämpfte, von hinten angerempelt und fiel nach vorne. Dabei bohrte sich sein Schwert in Frodos Schulter. „Scheiße, das wollte ich nicht, tut mir furchtbar leid." Er beugte sich über den Hobbit um ihm zu helfen, aber der Malermeister setzte ihn mit einer Fackel in Brand. Einigen anderen erging es nicht anders und schließlich flüchteten sie leicht verstört in die finstere Nacht davon.

----------------------------------~*~---------------------------------

[1] Naaahaaa! Pip hod recht. Wia gengan nimma weida. – Neeeeiheein! Pip hat Recht. Wir gehen nicht mehr weiter.

[2] Schnö! Mochts des Feia aus, sunst wissn de Ringviecha wo ma san! – Schnell! Löscht das Feuer, sonst wissen die Ringgeister wo wir sind!

[3] Hüüüüüfe! Molamasta, wo bistn? Die Ringgeista kumman. Hüüüüüfe! – Hiiiiilfe! Malermeister, wo bist du? Die Ringgeister kommen. Hiiiiilfe!

[4] Mensch seids es total deppad, oda wos, hmmmm? Reds gfölligst so, dass ma eich a vasteht, bitte, danke! – Mensch seid ihr total deppert, oder was, hmmmm? Redet gefälligst so, dass man euch auch versteht, bitte, danke!

----------------------------------~*~----------------------------------

Danke für die lieben Reviews! Ich hätt am Anfang echt nicht gedacht, dass mein Geschreibsel irgendjemandem gefällt. J Ich werd mich bemühen euch weiterhin zum Lachen zu bringen und nicht zu lange für die Updates zu brauchen.

@Kyrillia: Ich weiß! Die armen, armen Ringgeister. Ich verspreche, dass ich ihnen im nächsten Kapitel wirklich was Gutes tue. 

@Meldis und Strumpfhase: Freut mich, dass es euch gefällt!  

Eure Vinyaalcarien


	8. and it's all gone

Sorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat, aber ich hatte zwei wichtige Schularbeiten (Mathe – Wääääh! - und Englisch).

 Jetzt lests aber brav und reviewts dann, jaaaaaa!? 

Disclaimer: alles @Tolkien, Unbekanntes @me

**And it's all gone**

****

Vor Schmerzen schreiend, zog Frodo den Ring von seinem Finger. Als die anderen Hobbits ihn sahen, rannten sie sofort zu ihm hin und riefen nach dem Malermeister. Der kam gleich zu ihnen und sah daneben ein Schwert der Ringgeister liegen. „Schei0e! Für Verletzungen von solchen Schahschlickspießen reichen meine Heilkenntnisse  nicht aus. Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich zu den Elben bringen.", sagte er, packte den Ringträger und rannte mit ihm los, die anderen Hobbits hinterher. Sam machte sich große Sorgen: „Geh oida! Des san sechs Tog bis noch Bruchtoi! Des schoffta nie! [1] " 

„Der Kleine wird es schon schaffen - hoffe ich mal"

„I bin ned kla! [2] "

„Nein bist du nicht Frodo. Beruhig dich wieder."

„I bin wirkli ned kla und i wü mi ned beruhign! [3] "

„Frodo schrei mir bitte nicht ins Ohr, sonst kannst du selber nach Bruchtal laufen!"

Eine Zeit lang war jetzt Ruhe, aber dann seufzte Frodo immer wieder:„Gandalf!" 

„Nein Frodo wir sinds!" Pippin glaubte der Ringträger fantasiere schon. 

„Gandalf!"

„Nein Streicher, Mery, Sam, Pippin und du heißt Frodo"

„Gandalf!"

„Nein F.R.O.D.O. Sprich mir nach: F.R.O.O.O.D.O!"

Das ging noch eine Weile so weiter, bis das Unfallopfer nicht mehr konnte.

--------*--------

Dies war in etwa zu der Zeit, als Old Gandi dem Nachtfalter etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Und auch Saruman war nicht untätig. Er hatte sich eine Ork&Uruk-Hai-Fabrik im „Club-Katalog für Anhänger des Bösen" bestellt, worin jetzt fleißig lauter böse Monster und das dazugehörige Schnickschnack gebaut wurden. Gleich sollte der erste der Uruk-Hai fertig sein. Ein Ork half ihm aus seiner schleimigen Hülle. Der Uruk schaute ihn einen Moment an, dann schrie er: „Nicht die Mama!" und erwürgte seinen Geburtshelfer.

--------*-------

Inzwischen hatten die Ringtouristen  angehalten um kurz zu rasten. Frodo ging es immer schlechter. Sam und Streicher machten sich deshalb auf die Suche nach dem Königskraut, um die Vergiftung ein wenig aufzuhalten. Der Malermeister war gerade dabei etwas Kraut abzuschneiden, als er ein Schwert an seinem Hals spürte. „Ei, ei, ei! Wen haben wir denn da? Schatzal, du musst schon besser aufpassen! Da kann dich ja gleich jeder killen!"

„Ich hab gewusst, dass du es bist. Deshalb hab ich nix gemacht.", sagte er noch leicht geschockt.

„Ja, ja, wers glaubt…... Was viel wichtiger ist, ich suche schon zwei Tage nach euch, denn du hast meinen Geburtstag vergessen!"

„Nein hab ich nicht."

„Dann sag mir was ich kriege." Demonstrativ drückte sie die Schwertklinge fester an seinen Hals.

„Ähm ich weiß noch nicht so genau, schließlich, ähm, na ja, du hast doch schon alles, oda?"

„Du hast es doch vergessen!" Sie war sehr enttäuscht von ihm.

„Nein hab ich nicht! ..... Ähm willst du vielleicht jemandem das Leben retten?"

„Dem Hobbit?"

Er nickte.

„Darf ich ihn dann behalten?" 

„Es wäre vielleicht besser du fragst vorher Lord Elrond."

„Wir werden sehen."

Sie machte sich daran zu überlegen, was sie mit dem Hobbit alles machen könnte, wenn er einmal wieder gesund war. Ihren Vater würde sie schon noch überreden, den kleinen Fußhaarfanatiker ihr zu überlassen.

--------*--------

Frodo lag auf dem Boden und hatte noch immer fürchterliche Schmerzen, als er plötzlich ein helles Licht auf sich zukommen sah. „Ich sehe ein Licht! Komme ich jetzt in den Himmel? Kann ich dort soviel Philadelphia-Streichkäse essen wie ich will?" „Nein Frodo, ich bin Arwen. Du musst durchhalten!" 

Der Ringträger verdrehte vor lauter Enttäuschung seine sonst großen blauen Augen und drohte in die Dunkelheit abzudriften, aber Streicher kaute ein bisschen auf dem Königskraut herum und drückte es ihm dann auf die Wunde. 

„Ähm Masta? Du wast scho, dass in da Schlatze sau vü Bakterien herumkrein, oda? [4] " 

„Keine Sorge Sam, schlimmer kann es sowieso nicht mehr werden." Dann hob der Waldläufer den todkranken Hobbit vorsichtig auf Arwens Pferd. 

Diese meinte: „Am Besten _ich_ reite mit ihm zu Vati. Ich bin viel schneller als du."

 „Willst du nicht lieber diese ganz braven und schnuckeligen Hobbits nach Bruchtal führen?" 

Sie zögerte einen Moment, denn sie fühlte, dass daran etwas faul war. Wahrscheinlich, so dachte sie, waren die drei Hobbits totale Nervensägen und Streicher hielt es nicht mehr mit ihnen aus. Außerdem gefiel ihr der Ringträger viel besser. „Ach nein. Ich will dir doch den Spaß nicht verderben.", sagte Arwen deshalb und ritt mit Frodo davon.

-------*-------

Es war Tag geworden, als sie, wie sollte es auch anders sein, schon wieder das Geklimper der hufgepiercten  Ringgeisterpferde hörten. Diese ritten näher an die beiden Reiter heran und wollten sich noch einmal  entschuldigen, aber Arwen dachte zuerst sie hätten vor ihnen etwas anzutun. Der kleine Hobbit flüstere ihr jedoch mit letzter Kraft zu, dass die Monster eigentlich ganz nett waren, und alles nur ein blöder Unfall gewesen war. So ließ sie näher herankommen und fragte was sie wollten. „Gnädges Fräulein, wir wollen nichts Böses, aber wir müssen, den Ring beschaffen, sonst nimmt Sauron uns unsere geliebten, extrem brutalen Ego-Shooter weg und steckt uns in rosa Kleidchen. Außerdem beobachtet er uns momentan wieder. Könnten wir bitte so tun, als ob wir kämpften oder so?"

„Nein, das verbraucht zuviel Zeit. Frodo stirbt sonst." Sie wollte den kleinen Hobbit unbedingt durchbringen, denn er war bestimmt noch nützlich, trotz seiner momentanen grünen Gesichtsfarbe.

„Könntet Ihr uns dann wenigstens helfen neue Hüllen zu bekommen? Diese sind schon recht alt und vergammelt."

„Natürlich! Dort vorne ist der Fluss. Ich hab da eine gute Idee." Sie war nun davon überzeugt, dass die Schwarzgewandeten unbedingt Hilfe brauchten, da sie nicht einmal neue Kleider bekamen. Wie sollten sie jemals von Sauron wegkommen, wenn sie bei eventuellen Vorstellungsgesprächen mit solchen schwarzen, uralten und schon fast verschimmelten Kutten auftauchten? Oder noch schlimmer – in rosa Rüschenkleidchen!

Sie ritt schneller und führte auch ein paar geschickte Ausweichmanöver durch, immer die Ringgeister dicht hinter sich.

Schließlich ritt sie über den Fluss und stoppte am anderen Ufer. Auch die schwarzen Männer stoppten. Sie wussten nicht was auf sie zukommen würde und fürchteten sich schon fast ein bisschen. Aber Arwen redete ihnen gut zu und sie traten ins Flussbett. Die Elbin sagte etwas auf elbisch und eine riesige Flutwelle kam den Fluss hinunter. 

Die Ringgeister stießen ein paar Freudenschreie aus und zogen Surfbretter aus ihren extrem geräumigen Taschen heraus. Jetzt musste ihnen Sauron nicht nur neue Hüllen spendieren, sondern sie hätten auch endlich wieder ein bisschen Spaß.

So konnten sie sich einige Sekunden auf der Welle halten, wurden dann aber unter vergnügtem Quietschen von ihr verschluckt.

--------------------------------------~*~----------------------------------------

[1] Geh oida! Des san sechs Tog bis noch Bruchtoi! Des schoffta nie! – Geh alter! Es sind sechs Tage bis nach Bruchtal! Er schafft das nie!

[2] I bin ned kla! – Ich bin nicht klein!"

[3] I bin wirkli ned kla und i wü mi ned beruhign! – Ich bin wirklich nicht klein und ich will mich nicht beruhigen!

[4] Masta? Du wast scho, dass in da Schlatze sau vü Bakterien herumkrein, oda? – Meister? Du weißt schon, dass sich in der Spucke sehr viele Bakterien herumtreiben, oder?

--------------------------------------~*~----------------------------------------

@Kyrillia: Diese Viecherln stopfen Sam und Pippin im zweiten Kapitel ins Gurkenglas, als sie dem einen Ringgeist knapp entkommen. Sie tun da alles Mögliche rein: Spinnen, Würmer, Käfer, Schnecken, etc.  *wäääh*  Diesmal war ich übrigens wirklich ganz freundlich zu den Ringgeistern! Sie hatten sogar ein wenig Spaß und kriegen jetzt endlich neue Hüllen. *gggg*

Eure Vinyaalcarien


	9. Sesselkreis mit Folgen

Disclaimer: Siehe vorige 

**Sesselkreis mit Folgen**

****

Vorsichtig öffnete Frodo seine Augen. Das helle Licht blendete ihn. „Bin ich im Himmel?", sagt er leise, „Krieg ich jetzt endlich soviel Philadelphia-Streichkäse wie ich will?" „Nein du bist in Bruchtal mein kleiner Freund." „Gandalf?" Der Ringträger setzte sich ruckartig auf und nachdem er Old G einen Moment nur angestarrt hatte, beschwerte er sich: „Ich bin nicht klein! Nein, nein, nein! Und wo warst du so lange, hmmmmm? Wir wurden von Monstern verfolgt, waren in diesem komischen Lokal, wurden fast von den Monstern gekillt, wurden wieder von den Monstern verfolgt, ICH wurde fast gekillt, und wo warst DU?????"

„Schhhh, Frodo beruhige dich wieder. Wo ich war erzähle ich dir wann anders." 

„Na gut. Aber ich bin wirklich nicht klein." 

„Nein bist du nicht."

„Echt nicht?" Er schaute den alten Zauberer hoffnungsvoll an.

„Nein, für einen Hobbit bist du _relativ groß."_

-----------~*~----------

„Nun, da wir endlich alle zusammen sind, schnappt sich jeder einen Sessel und stellt ihn dort draußen im Kreis auf. Na? Hopp, hopp beeilt euch, Sauron wartet nicht auf euch."

Lord Elronds Gäste taten wie er ihnen befahl und als alle saßen, erzählten sie was sie wussten.

Nach einigen Stunden begannen sie jedoch zu streiten, wer den Ring im Schicksalsberg entsorgen darf. 

„Ich kann damit Gondor wieder vereinen! Ich kann damit ganz Mittelerde wieder vereinen! Ich kann die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen! Ich kann das ganze Universum an mich reißen!"

„OK. Das hier ist ein gutes Beispiel für die Macht des Rings.", sagte Gandalf während er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob. „Beachtet den erhöhten Pulsschlag, die stark erweiterten Pupillen und den Größenwahn." Er trat neben Boromir und deutet mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Menschen sind schwach! Gebt den Ring uns Zwergen!", meldete sich dann Gimli, worauf Legolas sich auch einmischte: „Seit wann tragen Zwerge denn Ringe? Und überhaupt, habt Ihr nicht zugehört? Der Ring muss _vernichtet werden."_

So ging es noch einige Zeit weiter, bis Frodo aufstand und ganz entnervt schrie: „OK, ich nehme den scheiß Ring! Wenn ihr euch jetzt schon so aufführt, was ist dann erst, wenn ihn einer von euch wirklich kriegt? Huhuuuuuu? Nur weil ich nicht der Größte bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass mir niemand zuhören braucht. Heeeeeeey! Kuuuuuusch!" Niemand reagierte wirklich auf seine Rufe, sodass er sich den Ring, den er vor ein paar Stunden auf einen steinernen Sockel gelegt hatte wieder an sich nahm. Das wirkte. Sofort verstummten alle und sahen den kleinen Hobbit erstaunt an. Elrond meldete sich als Erster wieder zu Wort: „Ähm du weißt schon, was für eine schwierige Aufgabe das ist?" 

Der Hobbit nickte.

„Ich werde dich begleiten!" rief Gandalf begeistert.

„Cool, wenn Old Gandi geht, dann komm ich auch mit! Übrigens, wenn ich dich mit meinem Schwert, oder mit meinem Leben schützen kann, dann werde ich das tun. OK?", meinte der Malermeister.

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Und zu einem Schwert gehört auch immer ein Bogen. Ich komm ebenfalls mit.", sprach der Schnuckelelb namens Legolas.

„Wenn der Elb geht, dann geh ich auch. Irgendwer muss ja schließlich wirklich auf dich aufpassen. Und niemand kann das besser, als ein Zwerg mit seiner Axt." Gimli warf Legolas einen giftigen Blick zu, der ebenso erwidert wurde.

Doch plötzlich kam jemand aus einem Busch heraus. Es war Sam. „Hea Frodo geht niagns ohne mi hi. Ea muaß jo wos gscheits zum Essa kriagn. [1]"

Und wie es halt so war, kamen Merry und Pippin hinter ein paar Säulen hervor. „Heeee! Wir gehen auch mit! Wohin geht's überhaupt?"

„Is ja egal, solange ein vernünftiges Kulturprogramm dabei ist." 

„Stimmt! Ich hab gehört es soll bei so einem riesigen Tor ein cooles Geschäft mit voll crazy Sachen geben." 

„Du meinst das ‚Gap of Rohan'?" 

„Ja genau das! Ich hab gehört das is voll geilomatik! "…..

„Nun gut! Neun Gefährten. Jeder bekommt jetzt noch ein kleines Handbuch. Gandalf, teil bitte aus!" 

„Jo, mach ich. Frodo und Sam haben übrigens schon eins bekommen." Er fasste unter seinen grauen Umhang, zog sechs Exemplare heraus und verteilte sie.

Elrond sprach weiter: „So! Nun, da wir auch das hätten, wie wärs mit einem kleinen Imbiss?"

Sofort stimmten alle zu und stürzten in den Speisesaal.

Nach einem leckeren Mahl begannen die Gefährten in ihren Handbüchern herum zu blättern.

„A Schas!", war auf einmal von Frodo zu hören, „I hob aufn drittn Tipp vagessn! [2]" „Ned nua du Hea Frodo. [3]" Sam klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. 

„Keine Angst meine kleinen Freunde. Wir werden das Ding schon schmeißen."

„Hey, Masta, wia san ned kla![4]"

„Nein seid ihr nicht!"

"Echt ned. Fia Hobbits samma relativ groß. [5]"

„Ja passt schon Frodo!"

„Na! Sog, dassma groß san! [6]" 

„Ihr seid groß."

„Lauda! [7]" .......

----------------------------------~*~--------------------------------

[1] Hea Frodo geht niagns ohne mi hi. Ea muaß jo wos gscheits zum Essa kriagn. – Herr Frodo geht nirgends ohne mich hin. Er muss ja was Gescheites zum Essen bekommen.

[2] A Schas! I hob aufn drittn Tipp vagessn! – Ein Scheiß! Ich habe auf den dritten Tipp vergessen!

[3] Ned nua du Hea Frodo. – Nicht nur du Herr Frodo.

[4] Hey, Masta, wia san ned kla! – Hey, Meister, wir sind nicht klein!

[5] Echt ned. Fia Hobbits samma relativ groß. – Echt nicht. Für Hobbits sind wir relativ groß.

[6] Na! Sog, dassma groß san! – Nein! Sag, dass wir groß sind!

[7] Lauda! – Lauter!

----------------------------------~*~--------------------------------

Im Moment kommt mir Legolas noch ziemlich normal vor. Ich glaub ich lass ihn vielleicht auch so. Ich kann meinem Lieblingelben einfach nix antun. *ggg* Oder doch? *sich im Kreis dreht* 

@Kyrillia: *sich vor der Bratpfanne duckt* Ich weiß nicht so genau. Wir könnten aber einfach selber so einen Club gründen. z.B.: ‚Club für Teilzeitanhänger des Bösen - Lightversion!' *ggg* *sich selbst zum Präsidenten und Kyrillia zum Vize ernennt*

Eure Vinyaalcarien!


	10. Nightfever

Dieses Kapitel widme ich Kyrillia!

Disclaimer: alles was ihr kennt @Tolkien, alles was ihr nicht kennt @me

**Nightfever******

****

„Musst du wirklich schon wieder weg?", seufzte Arwen, als sie sich mit ihrem Schatzal Aragorn heimlich im Garten traf.

„Ja."

„Kannst du nicht wieder absagen?"

„Nein, wie steh ich dann denn da? Dieser eine Hobbit, Sam, denkt bereits, dass ich eine Identitätskrise habe. Wenn ich einen Rückzieher mache, bin ich der volle Owezahra. [1]"

„Aber hast du nicht wirklich eine kleine Krise?", fragte Arwen etwas verwirrt.

„Wieso? Wie kommst du darauf? Ich bin ganz normal."

„Na ja, ich hab mir gedacht, da du doch ziemlich viele Namen hast und unter Elben aufgewachsen bist, dass du vielleicht etwas, ähm na ja verkehrt herum sein könntest, ähm ja." Sie wusste nicht wie sie sich genau ausdrücken sollte und erntete dafür einen sehr besorgten Blick von Streicher.

„Arwen?"  
„Ja?"

„Hast du Fieber?"

„Elben werden nicht krank."

„Der lange Ritt war vielleicht etwas anstrengend für dich. Du solltest dich ausruhen."

„Aber mir geht es bestens!"

„Was sollte das dann mit dem verkehrt herum sein?"

„Na ja, schau, ich meinte, dass du vielleicht mit deiner elbischen Umgebung nicht klarkommst, denn du bist ja ein Mensch und unterbewusst stehst du im Konflikt mit deiner elbischen Erziehung, oder so irgendwie hat mir das Sam erklärt…"

„Oh!"

„Schatzal? Alles in Ordnung? Setzt dich hin, du schaust so blass aus."

Aragorn setzte sich nieder, sprang aber sofort mit einem Schmerzensschrei wieder auf.

„Auaaa! Wer bitte pflanzt genau hier einen Kaktus? So a Schas!"

„Schhhhh. Is ja schon gut. Das is alles meine Schuld."

„Nein! Du bist nicht schuld. Ich bin es, weil ich nicht weiß wer ich bin."

„Nein, nein, du bist nicht schuld! Du bist mein Schatzal Aragorn!"

„Und Streicher, und Waldläufer, und Estel, und Elessar, und seit neuestem Malermeister."

„Für mich bist und bleibst du mein Schatzal. Egal was die anderen sagen, mach dir keinen Stress deswegen, mir ist es egal, ob du König wirst. Ich liebe dich auch so." Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Aragorns Gedanken wurden positiver.

„Ich liebe dich auch und du hast Recht, keiner von uns beiden ist schuld. Das sind die Auswirkungen dieses Hobbits. Aber ich werde ja jetzt ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Da kann ich ihm seine dämlichen Analysen austreiben."

„Ja versuch das Schatzal. Und muss Frodo unbedingt mitgehen?" Diese Frage beschäftigte sie schon einige Zeit.

„Ja, denn er trägt den Ring! Wieso fragst du?" 

„Na ja, schau! Er hat genau die richtige Größe, um zwischen den Fässern und Kisten im Keller die Mäuse zu fangen. Die sind ziemlich lästig, weißt du! Und außerdem brauch ich jemanden, der unter den ganzen Kästen und Sofas den Staub wegwischt, weil da bekommt man so leicht Kreuzweh."

„Bilbo bleibt eh da. Frag ihn, denn er möchte noch ein paar Abenteuer erleben und die Mäuse dort unten sind wirklich, ähm, abenteuerlich groß."  
„Ach Aragorn, du bist wirklich der Beste! Wie schade, dass du morgen gehen musst. Da hast du meinen Anhänger. Wenn dich die kleinen Wichte ärgern, dann schau ihn an und denk an mich."

„Aber das kann ich nicht annehmen. Das ist zu kostbar."

„Bitte nimm ihn."

„Na gut. Ich werde immer an dich denken, auch wenn ich ihn gerade nicht anschaue."

Die beiden gaben sich einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Schließlich war es Zeit für den Malermeister schlafen zu gehen.

„So! Ich muss schön langsam in die Hopfn [2]. Wir gehen früh los. Ach ja! Soll ich dir was mitbringen?"

Arwens Gesicht hellte sich um mindestens hundert Galaxien auf.

„Ja bitte! Das wär supa! Ich brauche aus Lorien ein paar Ballen Stoff. Oma Galadriel weiß schon welchen ich will. Und ihr neues Rezept für Lembas. Und falls ihr beim ‚Gap of Rohan' vorbeikommt, kannst du mir rosa Plüschhandschellen mitbringen? Und vergiss nicht zwischendurch ein paar Ansichtskarten zu schreiben."

„Ähm, ja mach ich."  
„Warte ich schreib dir einen Zettel, damit du nichts vergisst." ………..

------------------------------~*~-----------------------------

[1] Owezahra – Runterzieher; einer, der sich immer drückt…

[2] Hopfn – Bett

------------------------------~*~-----------------------------

Hehehe! Der arme Malermeister. Jetzt kriegt er eine kilometerlange Einkaufsliste, aber zum Glück hat er die Hobbits zum Schleppen. *ganzganzbösegrins*

Nein, so gemein bin ich nicht. Oder soll ich doch gemein sein? Ich bin für Vorschläge offen.

Eure Vinyaalcarien!


	11. Gipfelstürmer

Disclaimer: wie immer

**Gipfelstürmer**

„Wie weit ist es noch?"

„Nicht mehr weit Pip."

„Das hast du auch gesagt, als uns Sauron mit seinen Vögeln ausspioniert hat." Der kleine Hobbit blickte den grauen Zauberer flehend an: „Können wir keine Pause machen?"

„Wir haben doch gerade erst vor einer Stunde angehalten. Wir stoppen wenn wir die Schneegrenze erreicht haben. Versprochen."

„Schnee? Aber das ist ja kalt."

„Ja, aber denk nur daran, was man alles damit machen kann!" Gandalf begann nun seinen Gefährten enthusiastisch von den Vorzügen auskristallisierter Wassertropfen zu erzählen. Er sprach von Schlittenfahrten, Schneebällen, Iglus, bis er schließlich zu einer neuen Erfindung kam, er nannte sie Skier. – Ja die gab es damals schon! – Und wie er lebhaft von den rasanten Abfahrten schwärmte, von den eleganten Schwüngen, vom Tiefschnee, der beim wedeln nach allen Seiten wegspritzte, und von eisigen Passagen, die die Mithrilkanten mühelos durchschnitten, da wurden die anderen, besonders Gimli, hellhörig. Wo Mithril drin war, das konnte nur gut sein. So fragte er den Zauberer, ob er das auch einmal probieren könnte. „Ja natürlich. Ihr alle könnt es probieren. Ich habe für jeden ein Paar mitgenommen." Er deutete auf ein langes Paket, das zwischen vielen anderen Sachen auf den Rücken des Ponys geschnallt war. „Da sind sie. Huii, das wird ein Spaß! Aber vorher will ich noch den Gipfel des Caradras erstbesteigen." 

„Da bin ich dabei Gandalf! Obwohl es uns Zwergen lieber ist unter den Bergen zu wandeln."

Inzwischen wurde es immer kälter und die Hobbits begannen zu frieren.

„Old Gandi?"

„Was ist Sam?"

„Uns is koid. [1]"

„Dann geht schneller."  
„Kemma ned, wemma an Hunga hom. [2]" Demonstrativ knurrte sein Magen.

„Schauts, da oben is eh gleich Schnee. Die paar Meter schafft ihr sicher noch."

„No guad. Oba donn is Schluss mit lustig. [3]"

Tapfer plagten sie sich die letzten 50 Höhenmeter bis zur Schneegrenze hinauf, wo sie sich sogleich auf den Boden schmissen und alle Viere von sich streckten. So mussten auch die anderen anhallten. 

„Du Gandalf?"

„Was is Frodo?"

„Do san gonsche fü Woikn. Bista sicha, dassma weida geh soin? [4]" Nachdenklich starrte der Ringträger in den Himmel.

„Ach, das ist nur ein kleiner Wetterumschwung. Nicht ungewöhnlich für solch hohe Lagen. Wird wahrscheinlich so schnell wie er gekommen ist wieder vorbei sein."

„Aha:"

„Also, los geht's! Bis es anfängt zu schneien können wir noch ein Stückchen schaffen."

Der Zauberer scheuchte die Hobbits wieder auf die Beine und sie begannen nun, durch die noch nicht allzu dicke Schneedecke, zu stapfen. Na ja. Alle außer Legolas. Dieser ging über den Schnee wie über normalen Boden, ohne wie die anderen, ihn ihm zu versinken. So kam er viel schneller voran, achtete aber darauf nicht zu weit voraus zu gehen.

Irgendwann stolperte der kleine Ringträger und kugelte ein Stückchen zurück. Hätte Aragorn ihn nicht gestoppt, wäre er wahrscheinlich wieder bis nach Bruchtal gerollt. Erschrocken bemerkte er, dass er den Ring verloren hatte, den jetzt Boromir aufhob. Ganz in Gedanken versunken betrachtete dieser das Schmuckstück. „Ui! Ein kleiner Ring für einen Hobbit, aber großes Potenzial für die Menschheit!", murmelte er.

„Boromir? Alles in Ordnung? Gib Frodo den Ring zurück!"

„Gleich Gorni! Ich muss nur noch schnell die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen. Wie jeden Abend – in meinen Träumen." Und tatsächlich schien er in einen Tagtraum versunken zu sein, bis ihm Legolas resolut einen Schneeball ins Gesicht warf.

„Boromir reiß dich zusammen! Wenn der Ring und Sauron vernichtet sind hast du noch genug Zeit, um deine Träume zu verwirklichen. Nun brauchen wir dich jedoch im Hier und Jetzt."

„Genau! Reiß dich zusammen und rück den Ring heraus!"  Aragorn schob Frodo vor sich her, auf den Tagträumer zu. Erst ein weiterer Wurf des Schnuckelelben direkt in Boromirs Mantelkragen, brachte ihn wieder gänzlich in die Wirklichkeit zurück und er übergab den Ring. Merklich fiel die Anspannung von den anderen ab, als sie ihren Weg fortsetzen konnten.

Einige Zeit später begann es leicht zu schneien. Ebenso kam eine sanfte Brise auf, die sich jedoch bald in einen kräftigen Sturm verwandelte und den Gefährten den Vormarsch erschwerte. Um besser mit der Kälte fertig zu werden, begannen die Hobbits aus einem kleinen Fässchen zu trinken. Dieses hatte Bilbo ihnen noch kurz vor ihrer Abreise übergeben, mit dem Hinweis, dass der flüssige Inhalt eine gute Laune verbreite und gegen die Kälte helfe.

Und tatsächlich! Es wirkte! Sie überredeten den Malermeister und Gimli auch etwas davon zu trinken, die drei übrigen verzichteten aber lieber auf solche Aufputschmittel. Trotzdem herrschte allgemein eine, für den starken Schneesturm recht heitere, Stimmung und irgendwann begannen die Hobbits und der Schneeläufer Lieder zu grölen - ähm zu singen.

„Wiar i bin aufn Berg aufe gonga,

homs ma woin mei Pipihendi fonga. 

Gö, mei Pippihendi, gö Pipi,

gö mei Pippihendi jetzt duckst di!

s'Pipihendi is am Ofn aufe gsprunga,

hod si seine Prazl kloa vabrunna,

Gö, mei Pippihendi, gö Pipi,

Gö, mei Pipihendi jetzt duckst di!

Muaß i gschwind in d'stodt einilaufn

Und a neiches Pipihendi kaufn.

Gö….."

„Schiiiii foan! Schiiii fooooan! Wei Schiifoan is des Leiwondste, wos ma si nua vuastön ko….", brüllte der Schneezwerg dazwischen. Bald schlugen sich Merry und Pippin auf seine Seite und es entbrannte ein heftiger Liederwettstreit.

„Hey seids kurz ruhig. Ich vernehme dunkle Stimmen!" Angestrengt lauschte Legolas in den Schneesturm hinein, aber konnte nichts verstehen, weil die etwas sehr Angeheiterten nicht zu singen aufhören wollten. Erst ein Machtwort Old G's konnte sie zur Vernunft bringen, und auch er den Stimmen lauschen. „Na geh! So a Schas.", rief der Zauberer, als er die Worte verstanden hatte.

Neugierig fragte Merry etwas heiser: „Was isn los Gandalfffff? *hicks*"

„Die Abfahrt auf der anderen Seite des Berges ist wegen des Schneesturms geschlossen. Lawinengefahr!" Und wie auf Befehl donnerte ein Schneebrett auf die Gefährten herunter.

Zum Glück passierte keinem etwas und, als sie wieder aus dem Schnee heraußen warn, (- hatten sie weiße Stiefel an. Nein, nur ein Scherz *ggg* -) stritten sie sich, welchen Weg sie nun gehen sollten. Schließlich musste Frodo eine Möglichkeit wählen. Er suchte, noch etwas von Bilbos Muntermacher benebelt, den Weg durch die Minen von Moria aus. „Juhuuu! Wir gehen nach Moria! Wir gehen nach Moria!" Gimli konnte sich fast nicht mehr einkriegen und hüpfte verrückt umher. 

Boromir war etwas verwirrt: „Häh? Ich dachte ich wäre der Verrückte in der Truppe!?"

„Zwerge!" meinte Legolas mit den Schultern zuckend und einen Moment später kugelte er sich mit dem Tagträumer vor lauter Lachen im Schnee, obwohl sie nichts von dem Hobbitgebräu getrunken hatten.

Nun war Gimli aber beleidigt und schüttelte nur tadelnd den Kopf: „Immer diese Elben!"

„So jetzt kriegt euch wieder ein! Wir können den Weg nehmen, den wir gekommen sind. Die Steigung ist zwar nicht so steil, wie auf der anderen Seite, aber es wird trotzdem sicher viel Spaß machen dort hinunter zu sausen.", sprach Gandalf und war bereits dabei die Ski vom Pony zu holen, sah aber ein, dass das im Moment keine so gute Idee war, weil die Hobbits, Aragorn und Gimli noch zu besoffen waren, und die beiden anderen auch nicht ernst sein konnten. So mussten sie sich zu Fuß an den Abstieg machen, aber der Zauberer schwor sich, den Gipfel des Caradras irgendwann doch noch zu besteigen.

----------------------------------~*~---------------------------------

[1] Uns is koid. – Uns ist kalt.

[2] Kemma ned, wemma an Hunga hom. – Können wir nicht, wenn wir Hunger haben.

[3] No guad. Oba donn is Schluss mit lustig – Na gut. Aber dann ist Schluss mit lustig.

[4] Do san gonsche fü Woikn. Bista sicha, dassma weida geh soin? – Da sind ganz schön viele Wolken. Bist du dir sicher, dass wir weiter gehen sollen?

Auf die Übersetzung der Lieder verzichte ich. Schließlich sollt ihr eure Gehirne auch selbst einmal anstrengen! (Nein, ich hab nur leider keine Zeit *gg*)

----------------------------------~*~---------------------------------

Endlich hab ich es geschafft ein etwas längeres Kapitel zu schreiben! Aber gewöhnt euch besser nicht daran *ggg* Hey, aber, bis jetzt hat sich ja noch niemand beschwert, also scheint euch die Länge zu passen. In der Kürze liegt die Würze! Falls ihr längere Kapitel, oder was anders wollt, dann müsst ihr nur ein kleines reviewchen schreiben und ich werde versuchen euren Wünschen vielleicht nachzukommen, solange sie in mein Konzept passen. 

Hmmmm! Ich glaube die Meisten sind so von meiner Geschichte begeistert, dass sie vergessen zu reviewn. Oder???? Ihr könnt mir auch ruhig die Meinung sagen, falls euch etwas nicht gefällt. Ich werds, glaub ich, verkraften. 

An dieser Stelle ein Dankeschön an Kyrillia, leve-chan und Laith. Eure reviews sind irgendwie inspirierend! Besonders, weil sie so durchwegs positiv sind. : )  Sagt es mir, falls ich euch als „Belohnung" in die Geschichte einbauen soll! (Ich hab da schon so eine Idee! *euch vorwarne *)

Eure Vinyaalcarien


	12. Finster war's, der Mond schien helle

Disclaimer: das großartige Original, welches ich hier verunstalte, gehört J.R.R.Tolien. Der Blödsinn stammt ganz allein von mir und ist mein alleiniges Eigentum. Dasssss heißßßßßt der Blödsssssinn  isssst mein Schaaaaatzzzzzz. Niemand darf ihn mir wegnehmen, oder sssie wird euch killen. Jaaaaa, mein Schaaaatzzzzzz! *leichtverrücktgrins* OK, *sichzusammenreißt* aber jetzt r&r!

**Finster war's der Mond schien helle**

Nach einem mühevollen Abstieg gelangten die neun Gefährten an eine große, trübe Dreckslacke und sie mussten sich ganz dicht an der Felswand halten, um nicht hinein zu rutschen, was sie garantiert nicht wollten, denn das Wasser sah gefährlich ruhig aus. „Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm!", schoss es einigen durch den Kopf. Andere dachten auch nur an das von Gimli versprochene Festessen und versuchten nicht zu sabbern. Wie dem auch sei, bald kamen sie an ein etwas breiteres Uferstück, wo Gandalf anhielt und etwas von einem Mithriltor faselte, welches nur bei Mond- und Sternenlicht zu sehen war. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten kam in diesem Moment der Mond hinter den Wolken hervor, worauf das Tor sofort zu leuchten begann. 

„Old Gandi?"

„Ja Fodo?"

„Wos hast des? [1]" Er deutete auf die Schrift, die sich unter dem Torbogen spannte.

„Sprich Freund und tritt ein!"

„Aha! A Rätsl! Oba Hey, des schofftst du scho! [2]" aufmunternd versuchte er dem Zauberer auf die Schulter zu klopfen, begnügte sich aber letztendlich mit dessen Rücken, weil er nicht hinauf reichte.

Sogleich begann Gandalf verschiedene Sprüche aus seinem Handbuch vorzulesen, von denen leider keiner etwas bewirkte. Die anderen suchten derweil etwas Ablenkung. Die Hobbits versuchten ein Stein-Wett-Weit-Schießen zu veranstalten. Der, der es schaffte einen flachen Stein am häufigsten über die beunruhigend stille Wasseroberfläche springen zu lassen, sollte den Rest von Bilbos Gebräu bekommen. Sie wurden jedoch von den anderen unterbrochen, die meinten, man solle das Wasser nicht aufwecken.

Obwohl die Halblinge nichts schnallten, befolgten sie diesen Ratschlag und wollten dann die Hobbitdroge gerecht unter sich aufteilen. Dies wurde aber von Aragorn verhindert, der nämlich noch immer die Nachwirkungen spürte, und die Flüssigkeit vorsichtshalber wegschüttete, welche dann unbemerkt durch die Kieselsteine in den Teich floss. Schließlich hatten sie nichts anderes zu tun, als das Pony freizulassen, was Sam sehr schwer fiel, und Gimlis Geschichten über mehrere Wochen dauernde Zwergenfeste zu lauschen. Er war gerade mitten in den schönsten Ausführungen der Getränkeliste, als Legolas anfing zu grinsen.

Der Zwerg fühlte sich dadurch gestört und fragte was los sei: „Was hat der Herr Elb denn schon wieder? … Nein, ich will es besser gar nicht wissen." „Doch! Sag was los ist!", rief Merry, „Wir wollen auch darüber lachen!" 

„Ich nicht!" grummelte der Ex-Schneezwerg sichtlich unbegeistert. 

Der Schnuckelelb überhörte diesen Protest aber gnädigerweise. „Na gut." Er warf noch schnell einen Blick voller Schadensfreude zu Gimli und fing dann an zu erzählen: „Bei den sehr ausführlichen Beschreibungen des Herrn Zwerg, kam mir ein sehr, sehr altes Gedicht wieder in den Sinn, welches vielleicht nicht unbedingt zu dieser Situation passt, aber in gewisser Weise doch zu denken aufgibt."

„Häh?", und sieben fragende Blicke waren die einzigen Reaktionen.

„Na schön! Ich muss es euch anscheinend aufsagen." Er ignoriert den Zwerg, der die Augen ziemlich verdrehte und begann das Gedicht zu rezitieren:

„Finster war's, der Mond schien helle,

Schnee lag auf der grünen Flur,

als ein Wagen blitzeschnelle,

langsam um die runde Ecke fuhr.

Drinnen saßen stehend Leute,

schweigend ins Gespräch vertieft,

als ein totgeschossner Hase,

auf der Wiese Schlittschuh lief."

Zuerst sahen sie ihn nur weiterhin fragend an, doch nach einigen Momenten begriffen sie, was er meinte und kugelten sich auf dem Boden vor lachen. Nur Gimli grummelte etwas in seinen Bart hinein und lief knallrot an. Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, ging Frodo zu Old G hinüber und dachte über das Rätsel nach. Schließlich rief er: „Ha! I glaub i was de Lösung! [3]"

„Ja? Na sag schon!" 

„Oiso: Denk ned so kompliziert! Wos is des öbische Wuat fia Freind? [4]"

„Ähm, was bedeutet öbisch?"

„Oiso wirklich! Du wüst a Zaubara sein, vastehst oba ned amoi a echtes Aunländisch. [5]" Er schüttelte seinen dunklen Lockenkopf tadelnd. „Oba, Hey! Niamond is peafekt. Oiso, in da Hochsproch: Was ist das elbische Wort für Freund? [6]"

Gandalfs Gesicht hellte sich um mindestens hundert Galaxien auf und er rief erfreut: „MELLON!"

Sofort öffnete sich das große Steintor und die Gefährten konnten eintreten. 

Gimli hüpfte leicht hyperaktiv auf und ab. „Haha! Jetzt könnt ihr die Gastfreundschaft der Zwerge selber erleben."

Stille.

„Häh? Balin?"

Noch mehr Stille.

Merkwürdige Stille.

Merkwürdige und bedrückende Stille.

Umso mehr, da lauter Dörrzwerge herumlagen, noch gar nicht beachtend, dass anscheinen schon lange keiner mehr feucht aufgewischt hatte.

„Orks!", rief Legolas, der den Pfeil zwischen den Rippen einer der vertrockneten Zwergenleichen genauer betrachtet hatte.

Da meldete sich Boromir panisch zu Wort: „Das ist keine Höhle, das ist Grab!"

„Aber du musst zugeben ein sehr geräumiges." Gimli war selbst in dieser Situation nicht bereit, die Größe der zwergischen Steinmetzkunst schmälern zu lassen.

Die anderen kümmerte dies jedoch wenig, worauf sie wieder herausliefen. Dort erwartete sie aber eine noch viel größere Überraschung. Das Wasser war nicht mehr beunruhigend ruhig. Ein riesiger Riesenkrake wühlte es in noch viel beunruhigender Weise auf, als er plötzlich vor ihnen auftauchte, einen Fangarm um den kleinen Ringträger wickelte und ihn ins Wasser schleifte. Bilbos Hobbitgebräu, welches in die Dreckslache gesickert war, fand er echt lecker, und weil Frodo noch sein Gewand vom Bergsteigen anhatte, das mit dem Zeug vollgepatzt war, meinte das Ungetüm, dass er vielleicht so schmeckte wie er roch. 

Es hatte aber nicht mit den anderen Gefährten gerechnet, die hartnäckig versuchten den kleinen Hobbit zu befreien. Nachdem sie ein paar Riesenkrakenarme abgehackt und mit Pfeilen beschossen hatten, konnte Aragorn den Ringträger voll profimäßig auffangen und mit den anderen zurück in die Mine flüchten. – Wo hätten sie auch sonst hin sollen? - Das fand das Monster aber nicht so toll und wollte ihnen nach. Dabei zerstörte es das Tor, welches nun einfach so zusammen brach. – Tztztz! Wie kann sich das Tor so etwas nur erlauben? *denKopfschüttel* - 

Dunkelheit.

Und Stille.

Merkwürdige Stille, logische Dunkelheit.

Bis Old Gandi seinen Zauberstab ein paar Mal schüttelte, um ihn zum Leuchten zu bringen, dann war wenigstens ein bisschen Licht da und somit zumindest die Dunkelheit im Umkreis einiger Meter vertrieben. 

Die trüben Gedanken blieben jedoch. Vor allem Gimli begriff erst nach einigen Minuten das volle Ausmaß der Geschehnisse, besonders, da sie dauernd über die Zwergenleichen steigen mussten. „…Alle tot…. Kein Festessen… alle gemordet…. Rache!..", dachte er traurig, ähnlich wie die Hobbits, deren Magen verdächtig knurrte. Aber sie konnten sich wenigstens über die Ungeheuerlichkeit, als Sherpas für das Essen missbraucht zu werden, aufregen. Irgendwann wurde ihnen dies jedoch zu blöd, da ihnen niemand zuhörte, und Sam begann damit den Riesenkraken zu psychoanalysieren. Um die Nerven der anderen nicht überzustrapazieren verzichtete er auf den Dialekt. – Na ja, er dachte auch, er würde sich dadurch intelligenter anhören. – 

„Also, das Viech dort in dem Teich hatte sicher in den ersten neun Lebensjahren keine männliche Bezugsperson, oder eine die sich nicht genug um ihn gekümmert hat. Außerdem kommt vielleicht der Umstand hinzu, dass er sich bald ein neues zu Hause suchen musste, da so große Tiere sicher viel Platz verbrauchen und bestimmt noch viele andere Riesenkraken in seinem früheren Gewässer lebten, oder auch nicht. Na ja, und der kleine Krake war sicher sehr traurig, so plötzlich in die große weite Welt verstoßen worden zu sein. Dann hat er sich ein neues Heim suchen müssen und diese Dreckslacke gefunden. Alles andere war schon besetzt, oder so. Als wir aufgetaucht sind, hat sich der Riesenkrake gedacht er borgt sich Frodo kurz zum Spielen aus. Aber es kann auch ganz anders gewesen sein, …….."

Er erzählte noch so ungefähr Tausend und Eine Theorie, um die Handlungsweise der Krake zu rechtfertigen. Irgendwann hielten die anderen es aber nicht mehr aus und drohten ihm damit, ihn zu fesseln und neben den Dörrzwergen liegen zu lassen, wenn er nicht aufhöre. Da er das natürlich nicht wolle, widmete er sich gemeinsam mit den anderen Hobbits der Aufgabe, nach Champions Ausschau zu halten, denn die wuchsen bekanntlich auch in der Dunkelheit. Nur waren sie sich nicht sicher, ob es in Moria nicht zu trocken war. Da war Gimli wieder in seinem Element, denn er erklärte lang und breit, dass die Zwerge natürlich auch Brunnen gegraben haben und schweifte dann zur Zwergen-Architektur im Allgemeinen ab. So konnte er wenigstens für einige Tage das schreckliche Schicksal seiner Genossen verdrängen.

-------------------------------~*~------------------------------

[1] Wos hast des? – Was heißt das?

[2] Aha! A Rätsl! Oba Hey, des schofftst du scho! – Aha! Ein Rätsel! Aber Hey, das schaffst du schon!

[3] Ha! I glaub i was de Lösung! – Ha! Ich glaube ich weiß die Lösung!

[4] Oiso: Denk ned so kompliziert! Wos is des öbische Wuat fia Freind? – Also: Denk nicht so kompliziert! Was ist das elbische Wort für Freund

[5] Oiso wirklich! Du wüst a Zaubara sein, vastehst oba ned amoi a echtes Aunländisch. – Also wirklich! Du willst ein Zauberer sein, verstehst aber nicht einmal echtes Auenländisch.

[6] Oba, Hey! Niamond is peafekt. Oiso, in da Hochsproch: … -  Aber, Hey! Niemand ist perfekt. Also, in der Hochsprache: …

-------------------------------~*~------------------------------

Sorry, dass das so lang gedauert hat, aber ich hatte megamäßig viel zu tun und das I-net hat ein paar Tage nicht funktioniert. Dafür ist das jetzt mein bisher längstes Kapitel : )  *sehrstolzaufmichbinundaufdieSchulterklopf* *gg*

Eure Vinyaalcarien


	13. Wohin soll ich mich wenden?

Disclaimer: Wie immer

**Wohin soll ich mich wenden?**

Lange schlichen die Gefährten durch die finsteren Minen von Moria, bis sie an eine Stelle kamen, an der einige andere Gänge abzweigten.

„Ähm, tja, an das hier kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Ist ja auch schon ewig her, dass ich das letzte mal hier war." Der graue Zauberer lächelte entschuldigend, aber die anderen verdrehten nur die Augen und ließen sich auf Felsbrocken nieder. Sie befürchteten Old G würde mindestens genauso lange brauchen wie mit dem Tor. So vertrieben sie sich die Zeit mit dem Spiel „Ich seh, ich seh, was du nicht siehst". Es war wirklich voll aufregend unzählige graue und felsfarbige Farbstufen zu erraten, besonders, da Legolas die besten Augen von ihnen hatte und am Gewinnen war. 

Plötzlich schreckten alle auf, als Frodo dran war und leicht geschockt, auf seinen Dialekt vergessend, stammelte: „Ich seh, ich seh….. tja, ich seh, ….. mhhh,…. Uch?! Ich seh ein komisches … leicht pastell-schimmelgrün-gelbliches Wesen mit großen Kulleraugen und, tja... *räusper*, nur mit einem Lendenschurz bekleidet!"

„Na ja, es ist eher Pastell-frischesbirkenblattgrün mit leichtem Zartgelbstich und einer Nuance von Leichenblassblau!" verbesserte ihn -  na wer war es wohl? Genau! – Legolas.

„Och das ist nur Gollum. Der folgt uns schon lange!" Sie wollten Gandalf lieber nicht fragen woher er das Wesen kannte, aber dafür umso mehr, wann er endlich den Weg wüsste. Er berief sich auf sein hohes Alter und zündete sich seine Pfeife an, um besser denken zu können. Die Zeit verging nur schleppend und die Dunkelheit lastete schwer auf ihren Gemütern. Nur Old G hatte ein merkwürdig entspanntes, mit dem gewissen Blick kombiniertes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Seine Freunde mussten jedoch noch ein paar Stunden warten, bis Pippin endlich etwas einfiel.

„Für was haben wir eigentlich unsere Handbücher? Ich frag jetzt nach dem Weg!" Er kramte sein Exemplar des Handbuchs für Ringgemeinschaften hervor und legte es vor sich auf den staubigen Boden. „Liebes Büchlein zeige mir, bitte, den _richtigen_ Weg, an den sich unser ach so _weiser _Zauberer nicht erinnert." Von den anderen kam ein leises Kichern, als Old Gandi leicht errötete.

Einen Moment lang blätterten die Seiten des Buches automatisch um, bis eine Karte aufgeschlagen wurde. Und wer hätte es gedacht? Es war ein Plan von Moria, auf der ein kleiner Punkt, für den Standort der Gefährten stehend, und ein Pfeil, den richtigen Gang anzeigend, leuchteten. Allerdings war der Plan in einem so blöden Maßstab, dass sie wahrscheinlich eine Lupe für Maulwürfe gebraucht hätten, um etwas zu erkennen. Da bemerkten sie in der rechten unteren Ecke, in gerade noch lesbaren Buchstaben, einen kurzen, rot blinkenden Text: „Eine größere Karte der Minen von Moria finden Sie in ‚Das Handbuch für Ringgemeinschaften -  Extended Edition' "

„Na Oida! Da hat wohl jemand an den neuesten Spruch: ‚Geiz ist geil!' gedacht.", murmelte Merry enttäuscht und auch die Gesichter der anderen sahen aus wie zehn Tage Regenwetter.

„Ha! Wartet, lasst mich kurz überlegen,….", der graue Zauberer riss sie aus ihren melancholischen Gedankenzügen. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne hab ja ich selbst die Spezialausgabe bekommen! Lasst mich nur kurz überlegen! " Er zog seine Stirn in Falten, während er mit den Fingerspitzen seine Schläfen massierte.

„Gandalf? Du schaustma zwoa seah beschäftigt aus, oba wie warats, wennst amoi in deim Biachl nochschaust? [1]"

„Das ist eine gute Idee Frodo! Was würde ich ohne dich nur machen?"

„Noch immer vor dem depperten Tor herumstehen und Sprüche aufsagen!", murmelte Boromir leise zu den anderen, die auch gleich anfingen wieder zu kichern.

„Menschen!", schüttelte Gimli seinen Kopf.

„Zwerge!", tat es ihm Legolas gleich.

„Elben!", erwiderte Gloins Sohn.

„Und was ist mit uns Hobbits?", fragte Pippin sie mit Unschuldsaugen.

„Hobbits!", erklang es sofort vom kopfschüttelnden Aragorn, worauf sie alle lachen mussten.

Gandalf zog inzwischen sein eigenes Handbuch zu Rate und bekam sogleich die Moriakarte-Deluxe aufgeschlagen, die jetzt sogar Maulwürfen ohne Lupe lesen konnten. „Ja genau! Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass es genau dieser sein könnte, denn wenn mich meine Nase nicht täuscht, ist dort die Luft etwas frischer." 

Seine Gefährten fragten sich wie er das riechen konnte, wenn er alles mit seinem Pfeifenrauch eingenebelt hatte, und fingen an über die bis jetzt noch nicht zum Vorschein gekommenen, aber vielleicht doch vorhandenen, Fähigkeiten ihres etwas schrulligen Anführers zu rätseln.  

So setzten sie erleichtert, da sie jetzt zur Sicherheit noch eine anständige Karte hatten, ihre Ringvernichtungstour quer durch Mittelerde fort, dicht gefolgt von einem merkwürdigen Wesen mit undefinierbarer Hautfarbe und Lendenschurz, namens Gollum.

------------------------~*~------------------------

[1] Du schaustma zwoa seah beschäftigt aus, oba wie warats, wennst amoi in deim Biachl nochschaust? – Du schaust mir zwar sehr beschäftigt aus, aber wie wäre es, wenn du einmal in deinem Buch nachschaust?

------------------------~*~------------------------

Weil es mit dem letzten Kapitel so lange gedauert hat, bekommt ihr schon heute wieder ein Neues. : )

Bitte, bitte, bitte schickt mir ein paar Reviews! Dann beeil ich mich mit dem nächsten Chapter auch besonders.

Eure Vinyaalcarien


	14. Eine neue Hand für Gimlis Tante

Disclaimer: wie immer

**Eine neue Hand für Gimlis Tante**

Die neun Gefährten hatschten noch immer durch endlos lange Gänge, bis sie endlich in eine riesig große Halle kamen. Beeindruckt wanderten sie zwischen den hohen Säulen umher, als Gimli plötzlich auf ein altes Holztor zu rannte, die Übrigen eilten ihm besorgt hinterher. Sie fanden ihn am Fuße eines großen Steinsarkophags kauern und leise wimmern. Verwirrt traten seine Freunde zu ihm. Der kleine Raum schien eine Gruft zu sein. Nur von wem?

Old G las was auf dem Marmordeckel eingraviert war: „Hier ruht Balin, Beschützer der Witwen und Weisen, einer der Besten im Auffinden von Schätzen, ungeschlagener Kampftrinker und bekannt für seine rauschenden Feste.         PS: Wo hast du meine Axt versteckt?" 

Sie versuchten den Zwerg zu trösten, was aber nicht so einfach war, weil er wirklich sehr an diesem Balin gehangen hatte. Während er nach einiger Zeit nur mehr alle fünf Sekunden herzzerreißend schluchzte, entdeckte der Zauberer ein altes, sehr dickes und verstaubtes Buch. Wieder las er vor: „Sie kommen! Wir haben sie nicht zum Fest eingeladen und sie wollen anscheinend auch gar nicht mitfeiern. Lautes Trommeln aus der Tiefe. Eine neue Band? Wohl doch nicht. Große Teile haben sie schon eingenommen. Viele Genossen sind schon gestorben. Sie kommen! Und ich finde meine Axt nicht mehr! Wir werden alle sterben!" Old Gandi hatte gerade geendet, als sie durch ein lautes Poltern und Scheppern aufschraken.

------~*~------

 Pippin wollte sich ein Taschentuch von einem Dörrzwerg, der an einem Brunnen saß, ausborgen, um es Gimli zum Schnäuzen zu geben, aber in dem Moment, in dem er das feine Tuch, das aus einer Tasche der Leiche herausschaute, berührte, zerfiel es augenblicklich zu Staub. Daraufhin stürzte der Dörrzwerg in den Brunnen, da sein Gleichgewicht gestört war, wobei er noch einen Kübel an einer langen Eisenkette hinter sich her zog.

„Na supa! Das hat wieder mal sein müssen. Pass in Zukunft besser auf, du närrischer Tuk!", schimpfte Gandalf mit dem zerknirscht dreinschauenden Pip. Einen Augenblick später ertönte auch schon der tiefe Klang von Trommeln. Frodos Schwert Stich, das er von Bilbo bekommen hatte, leuchtete Blau und ebenso die Handbücher. Orks!

Schnell versperrten sie das morsche Holztor und begaben sich in Position. Sie hatten nicht die geringste Lust in diesen alten und staubigen Minen zu sterben. Lieber hätten sie einen der vertrockneten Zwerge geknutscht. 

Da schaute schon der erste Ork durch ein kleines Loch in die Gruft herein und wurde sogleich von Legolas abgeschossen. Obwohl es den Nächsten nicht besser erging, hatten sie das Tor bald aufgebrochen. Tapfer töteten die Gefährten eine dieser stinkenden Kreaturen nach der anderen, wobei Gimli es sich nicht nehmen ließ, bei jedem Treffer laut irgendeinen Blödsinn zu rufen: „Das ist für Balin! … Und das ist für meinen Onkel sechsten Grades!  …Ihr sollt für ihren Tod mit eurem eigenen scheiß stinkenden Blut büßen! ... Ich will Rache! … Ja! Kopf ab! …  Ein bisschen Blut für Balin! … Und eine neue Hand für meine Tante! …Ja, das Rosa deiner Nägel hätte ihr sicher gut gefallen….!" 

Nach kurzer Zeit zogen sich die Orks zurück, jedoch nur um mit einem riesigen Höhlentroll wieder zu kehren. Das machte die Sache zwar etwas schwieriger, aber schließlich hatte Legolas es geschafft den Troll zu erledigen. Doch oh Schreck! Frodo hatte es erwischt. 

Schock!

Er lehnte an einer Wand und schien tot zu sein. Seine Freunde fingen schon fast an um ihn zu weinen, als er plötzlich seine großen blauen Augen wieder öffnete. Das Kettenhemd aus Mithril, welches er auch von Bilbo bekommen hatte, hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Erleichtert halfen sie dem Ringträger auf und flüchteten aus dem kleinen Raum. Dann rannten sie durch die große Halle, dicht gefolgt von unzähligen Orks, die aus allem möglichen Löchern und Spalten krochen. Sie hatten nämlich genug von den ewigen Trockenzwergen und freuten sich auf ein wenig Frischfleisch.

Schließlich hatten sie die Gefährten eingekreist und sabberten schon ziemlich heftig auf den staubigen Boden, als zwischen den Säulen ein roter Lichtschein auftauchte. Hastig verschwanden die Stinkeviecherln wieder, um etwas viel gefährlicherem Platz zu machen.

„Ein Balrog!"

-----------------------------~*~-------------------------

So! Da hör ich jetzt auf. *gg* 

Ach ja: Ich will reviews, sonst schick ich den Balrog zu euch! *droh* ; )

Eure Vinyaalcarien


	15. Let´s go outside

Disclaimer: wie immer              

**Let's go outside                  oder:  die Lavalampe**

Wie gesagt, etwas viel schrecklicheres kam auf sie zu: 

„Ein Balrog!" rief der Schnuckelelb entsetzt.

„Zur Brücke vom dummen Haus! Schnell!"

„Ähm Gandalf?"

„Ja Legolas?"

„Heißt die Brücke nicht etwas anders?"

„Kann schon sein. Lass mich überlegen. Hmmm. Casa Dum – Das dumme Haus. Oder?"

Gerade, als Legolas den wirklich schon etwas sehr angestaubten Zauberer über den richtigen Namen der Brücke aufklären wollte, mischte sich der Ringträger ein: „I wü jo ned stean, oba des Balrogviechal kummt imma weida zuche!"

Und tatsächlich! Der rote Schein kam immer näher. So schnell sie ihre Füße tragen konnten rannten sie durch die große Halle auf den Ausgang zu. Dabei halfen ihnen grün blinkende  Pfeile den Weg zu finden, denn die Säulen sahen sich alle furchtbar ähnlich. Hinter ihnen stapfte hartnäckig kein geringerer als der von Elben so gefürchtete Mr. Balrog jun.

Und was wollte er von ihnen? Tja, in erster Linie roch er das leckere Essen aus Bruchtal, welches die Hobbits gnädigerweise noch nicht ganz aufgegessen hatten, und dass er gerne gekostet hätte, denn immer nur Dörrzwerge und Orks taten seinen Geschmacksnerven gar nicht gut. Auch hatte ihn diese ungute Mischung seiner Stimme beraubt, sodass er ihnen seine eigentlichen Absichten nicht erklären konnte. Ein Schlückchen von dem Hobbitgebräu, von welchem die kleinen Wichte noch ein zweites Fässchen, allerdings gut versteckt für weitere Notzeiten, besaßen, würde ihm zweifellos seine Stimme wiedergeben, so dachte er.

Ein weiterer Grund für seine Hartnäckigkeit war, dass er die Minen etwas umgestalten wollte. Sprich: etwas fröhlichere Farben, dafür brauchte er den Elben mit seinen guten Augen. Seine letzte Wohnung hatte er auch von einem Geschöpf einrichten lassen. Um genau zu sein von einer Elbe namens Leve-chan. Sie hatte ihm lauter herzige Mangafiguren mit so großen lieben Augen auf die Wände gemalt und ihre Partys waren der Hammer. Er würde sie bei nächster Gelegenheit bitten, eine hier bei ihm zu organisieren, damit ihm nicht zu fad war. Na ja, falls er dann wieder sprechen konnte. Das brachte seine Gedanken wieder auf die aktuellen Ereignisse.

Noch ein wichtiger Grund um die Gefährten aufzuhalten, war, dass er gerade dabei war eine neue Lavalampe zu basteln, welche sich super zwischen den hohen Säulen machen würde. Hierbei sollte ihm sein alter Kumpel Gandi helfen, denn beim letzten Mal war sie etwas groß geraten und er musste umziehen, als sie außer Kontrolle geriet. Jetzt war sie allgemein als der Schicksalsberg bekannt. Denselben Fehler wollte Mr. B. nicht noch einmal machen und vielleicht konnte Old G etwas Ungefährlicheres als Lava herbeizaubern.

Aber warum flüchtete sein alter Freund vor ihm? Es musste anscheinend etwas sehr wichtiges sein, damit er sich so beeilte. Aber ein paar Minuten würde er doch wohl erübrigen können? Schließlich hatten sie sich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Einige dicke Tränen begannen an seinen heißen Wangen hinunter zu rinnen, kamen aber nicht weit, weil sie gleich verdampften. So war es immer wenn er traurig war, da fing er merkwürdiger Weise an zu brennen. Nicht, dass es ihm selber etwas ausgemacht hätte, aber den anderen. Gandilein war einer der wenigen, die ihn öfters besuchten, bis jetzt. Er wurde noch trauriger und achtete nicht mehr auf den Boden, sodass er die Sabberlacke der Orks übersah, ausrutschte, und den ganzen Weg bis zum Ausgang schlitterte. Er versuchte sich noch an den Hinweispfeilen festzuhalten, welche er irgendwann mal angebracht hatte, aber erst als er gegen den steinernen Türstock krachte, konnte er stoppen. 

Nur leider ängstigte das die anderen noch mehr. Als alle schon über der Brücke waren, blieb Old G aus Sorge um seinen Freund zurück und rief: „Duuuu kaaaaanst hieeer niiiiiicht vooorbeiiiii!" Flüsternd setzte er hinzu, sodass nur sein feuriger Freund ihn hören konnte: „Die Brücke bricht sonst ein. Ich mach schnell ein helles Licht und du tust so, als ob du flüchtest. Wenn wir Mittelerde gerettet haben komme ich zurück, Ok?" Mr. B. jun. wollte gerade erleichtert nicken, als ihn ein vorwitziger Ork in den Hintern schoss. Es tat zwar nicht weh, weil der Pfeil vor dem Aufprall verbrannte, aber der zischende Laut den dieser dabei machte, ließ den Balrog vor Schreck – er hatte Angst vor Schlangen – einen großen Sprung nach vorne auf die Brücke machen. In diesem Moment erzeugte Old G mit seinem Zauberstab, den er fest auf den Stein schlug, ein helles Licht und wie es nicht anders hätte kommen können fing die Brücke an zu bröckeln. 

Dann brach das Zwergengebilde ein. Der Balrog fiel, aber seine Schwanzspitze schlug blöderweise noch einmal aus und erwischte Old Gs Füße. Diese fiel ebenfalls, konnte sich jedoch noch im letzten Moment an der Brückenkante anhalten. Er wollte sich mit seinen langen Fingernägeln festkrallen um nicht in das sehr, sehr, sehr tiefe Loch unter ihm zu stürzen. Dumm dabei war nur, dass Saruman ihn in seinem Turm gezwungen hatte, mit den Nägeln den Dreck aus den zahlreichen Ritzen, und das Moos und die Flechten von der Fassade zu kratzen. Sprich: Gandalfs Nägel waren ziemlich kurz, sodass er abrutschte und den Gefährten, welche ihm zu Hilfe eilen wollten, aber wieder von Orks beschossen wurden, gerade noch zurufen konnte: „Schleichts eich es Deppn! ", bevor er wie sein Freund in das sehr tiefe und furchtbar dunkle Loch fiel.

---------------------------~*~------------------------

Ich glaub das wird mein Lieblingskapitel! 

@leve-chan: Hoffentlich gefällt dir wie ich dich reingebracht hab. Wenn nicht kann ich dich auch wieder rausnehmen und woanders einbauen. 

@Kyrillia: Du bist auch bald an der Reihe. Na ja, vielleicht dauerts doch noch ein bisschen länger. Kommt drauf an wie schnell ich weiter komm.

So nebenbei: Ich hatte vorgestern Matheprüfung und sie leider nicht geschafft. Wenigstens kann ich mich ein bisschen auf die Hitze ausreden *gg* Na ja deswegen hat's mit dem chapter so lang gedauert *sorrysag* Und eigentlich wollt ich es schon vorgestern hochstellen, hat aber nicht geklappt. Ja, ja immer diese Ausreden. *sich unterm Sessel versteckt* 

Egal. Zu was anderem: Ich würd mich sehr freuen, wenn die ganzen stillen Leser auch mal eine kleine Nachricht hinterlassen. Ich hab auch nix gegen e-mails, falls das manchen besser taugt.

@Hecate: Danke für den Hinweis! Natürlich heißt das gebrauCHt nicht gebraut. Ich werd das so schnell wie möglich ausbessern. Und das mit dem Dialekt ist so eine Sache. Kyrillia z.B. hat gemeint sie würde ohne die „Übersetzung" nicht alles verstehen. Ich lass sie diesmal halt weg. Mal schaun was die anderen dann dazu sagen.

Also @ll: Soll ich weiterhin immer übersetzten, oder nur bei echtem „Hardcore-Slang"?

Außerdem: Falls ihr irgendwelche schweren Fehler findet, sagt was und wo und ich besser es aus. OK? Gut. ; )

Eure Vinyaalcarien


	16. Intermezzo im Sonnenschein

Disclaimer: Die ganzen Personen und Schauplätze sind von J.R.R. Tolkien geborgt. Den Blödsinn hab ich mir aber selber ausgedacht.

**Intermezzo im Sonnenschein**

Der Balrog war in den Schatten gefallen, Gandalf hinterher und die übrigen Gefährten wurden von den übereifrigen Orks mit Pfeilen beschossen. Nicht, dass sie sich die Ringvernichtungstour sehr angenehm vorgestellt hatten, aber die Geschehnisse in den Minen hatten sie doch sehr erschüttert. So beeilten sie sich durch das Tor mit dem grünen Leuchtschild „Exit" zu rennen und schließlich durch das unerwartet helle Sonnenlicht ziemlich geblendet durcheinander zu laufen.

„Aua!"

„Herr Frodo?"

„Sam?"

„Herr Frodo, woa des grod dei Schiebah [Schienbein]?"

„Na, wast!"

„Siechst du a nix?" 

„Na!"

„So a Kas!"

„Na, a neicha blaua Fleck!"

„Iiiiiih! Der Zwerg ist mir auf den Fuß getreten!"

„Wäääh! Ich hab den Elben berührt! …. Geschieht dir recht!"

„Merry, ich hab Hunger."

„Ich auch, Pip."

„Merry?"

„Ja?"

„Musst du an meinen armen Zwergenzöpfchen herumziehen?"

„Tschuldigung, ich dache das wären die Schnüre an Pips Rucksack."

„Dann hör endlich damit auf!"

„Was schreist du so? Ich hab ja schon aufgehört!"

„Auh! …. Und wer zupft dann da noch herum?"

„*kicher*"

„Legolas?"

„Was ist? *kicher*"

„Du bist echt gemein! Nur weil du vor uns wieder etwas siehst heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du mich ärgern darfst."

„Ich lasse mir von blinden Zwergen nichts vorschreiben! *kicher*"

„*grml*"

„ *seufz* … So und jetzt beruhigt ihr euch alle wieder. Ich übernehme ab jetzt die Führung unserer Truppe!"

„Wie, wenn du nichts siehst? *kicher*"

„Besser ein blinder Aragorn, als ein dämlicher Elb!..... Autsch!!!...Nicht schon wieder!... Hör auf!"

„*kicher*"

„Ich will Anführer sein! Dann kann ich ganz Gondor übernehmen, ganz Mittelerde, das ganze Universum!"

„Nein, Boromir, das wirst du nicht. Ich, Aragorn, Streicher, Estel, Elessar, Malermeister und hoffentlich bald König von Gondor, sage euch: Setzt euch nieder, bewegt euch nicht, seid ruhig und wartet bis eure Augen sich wieder an das Sonnenlicht gewöhnt haben. Und du Legolas, du lässt Gimli in Ruhe!"

Etwas zögerlich folgen sie alle Aragorns Anweisungen und warteten eine Weile. Erst als sie alle wieder ordentlich sehen konnten, kam ihnen voll ins Bewusstsein, dass Gandalf in den Schatten gestürzt war. Und ebenso kam ihnen ein etwas beunruhigender Gedanke – Aragorn würde sie ab jetzt führen!

----------------~*~--------------

Keine Sorge, das nächste Kapitel wird wieder länger.

Eure Vinyaalcarien


	17. Gruppentherapie die Zweite

Disclaimer: wie immer

**Gruppentherapie die Zweite**

****

Betrübt hockten sie im Kreis und hingen jeder seinen eigenen düsteren Gedanken nach.

„Gandalf is indn Schottn gfoin. So a Schas. I hob eam doch sooo gern ghobt. …Oba iagendwos woa jo no! Naaa! Ea hod de Extended Edition ghobt! Jetzta varennt si da Molamasta sicha…"

"Gandi ist runtergefallen. Oh man, Frustessen!!! Vielleicht gibt mir Merry was von seinem Knabberzeug…."

„Blöder Balrog! Armer Gandalf! Da hilft nur noch eins: Frustessen!!! Vielleicht hat ja Pippin noch was übrig..."

„Ich will die Weltherrschaft! Ich will Gondor! Hmmmm, ob mir der Ring dabei hilft? Neee, der will mich nur zu noch so einem Ringgeist machen. Da lass ich's besser bleiben, wer weiß ob ich dann noch Tagträumen kann. Und Sauron lässt mich sicher nicht herrschen. So hab ich wenigstens noch die Chance Gondor zu bekommen …"

„Dieser dämliche Elb! Jetzt kann ich meine Zöpfchen wieder ganz neu flechten. Nur weil er daran herumgezupft hat. Ha! Ich werde mich rächen! Mein Onkel wollte schon immer eine blonde Perücke…"

„Was schielt dieser Zwerg immer auf meine Haare? Oh nein! Braucht sein Onkel nicht eine neue Perücke? Aber Gandalf hat ihm ja versprochen, dass er ihm eine bastelt. Gandalf? Nein! Nur nicht dran denken. Nicht daran, dass er jetzt wahrscheinlich tot ist. Nicht weinen, ich bin ein Elb und Elben zeigen ihre Gefühle nicht so offen, ganz tief einatmen… und aus… und wieder ein…."

„Jetzt muss ich die Gruppe führen. Armer Gandalf. Wieso musste er sich mit diesem Vieh anlegen? Seine Spezialmischung ist wohl etwas zu stark geraten. Ich sollte besser mit dem Rauchen aufhören, sonst ende ich genauso…. Uh! Ich hab vergessen Arwen eine Ansichtskarte aus den Minen zu schicken! …"

„Gandalfs Tod hod de ondan onscheinend a so schwea getroffn wia mi. Vielleicht soitma a Therapie mochn…"

Da sie schon im Kreis saßen, begann Sam sofort damit.

„OK! Wir machen jetzt eine Gruppentherapie. Ich weiß, es schmerzt noch sehr, aber wie heißt es so schön:  Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid. Zuerst halten wir eine Schweigeminute."

Sie taten was er befahl. Dann sprach er weiter: „So, und jetzt spricht jeder über seine momentanen Gefühle. Herr Frodo du fängst an." Nach Frodo kamen die anderen Hobbits, dann Legolas, Gimli, Boromir und Aragorn. Sie hielten bewegende Reden über Old Gs Weisheit, seine Tapferkeit, sie vor dem Balrog zu retten, seine hilfreichen Ratschläge und über ihre Traurigkeit ihn verloren zu haben. Sam meinte dann, dass sie jetzt nicht aufgeben sollten, wo sie schon so weit gekommen waren.

Schließlich hielten sie noch eine Schweigeminute. Danach erhob sich Aragorn als Erster  wieder und ermahnte die anderen zur Eile, aber Legolas fand sie sollten sich noch ein wenig Zeit lassen. Die übrigen stimmen ihm bei, doch Streicher erinnerte sie an die Orks in den Minen, welche bei Einbruch der Nach sicher herauskommen würden. Da keiner von ihnen den Viechern wieder begegnen wollte, machten sie sich eiligst auf den Weg zum Goldenen Wald. Und zum Erstaunen aller, kamen sie dort sogar an.

------------~*~------------

*schnief* Die armen Gefährten, jetzt mussten sie über ihre Gefühle reden, aber es hat ihnen sicher sehr geholfen. 

Im nächsten Kapitel kommt Haldir. Das wird lustig! 

Eure Vinyaalcarien


	18. Ghetto Elb hoch 2

Wisst ihr was ich am Freitag erfahren habe? Nein? OK, dann sag ich's euch. Also ich flieg am 29. Juni nach England. Um genau zu sein nach Torbay. Aber es ist kein Urlaub. Nein, ich bin dort um zu lernen. Echt toll!  : /  Und das alles zwei Tage, nachdem ich das Zeugnis bekomme. Sprich: Sonntag der 29. Juni!  Ich muss das jetzt noch verarbeiten, also wunderts euch nicht wenn die Story heute ein bisschen crazy wird. ; )

Disclaimer: wie immer

**Ghetto Elb hoch 2**

Tatsächlich schafften es die Gefährten in den Goldenen Wald, ohne, dass sie einer von der Gruppe verloren ging. Legolas freute sich ungemein, nach der langen Zeit in den Minen, endlich wieder Bäume zu sehen. Ähnlich ging es den übrigen. Nur Gimli konnte sich überhaupt nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden erstens in einem Wald zu sein, und zweitens in einem Wald voller Elben. 

Sein einziger Trost waren seine - für ihn _leider - vergeblichen Versuche Legolas – für diesen  __zum Glück - die blonden Haare abzuschneiden. Obwohl er seine Axt ständig bereithielt schaffte er es nicht einmal, als er auf einen imaginären rosa Elefanten mit giftgrünen Hosenträgern aufmerksam machte. Die einzige Reaktion des Elben war, dass er einen schnellen Schritt vorwärts ging, um der Axt auszuweichen, und dabei meinte: „Du musst dich irren. Giftgrüne Hosenträger sind sogar bei euch Zwergen seit Jahrzehnten total out."_

Darauf wusste Gimli nichts zu erwidern. Nachdem er einige Minuten ruhig gewesen war, begann er über Elben im Allgemeinen zu lästern. Er hoffte Legolas würde sich vor Wut die Haare raufen, und somit einige davon ausreißen, aber nichts geschah, er ignorierte den Zwerg einfach. Schließlich behauptete Gloins Sohn sogar, besser zu sehen und zu hören als Elben.

Nichts und niemand konnte den frustrierten Zwerg stoppen. Niemand bis auf einige Pfeilspitzen die sich plötzlich auf die Gefährten richteten. Erschrocken hielt Gimli in seiner Bewegung inne. Beinahe hätte er es geschafft. Nur ein paar Zentimeter trennten ihn noch von Legolas' wunderschönen Haaren. Doch die Grenzwachen Loriens mussten ihm alles vermasseln.

„Yo man! Der Zwerg schnauft so megamäßig laut, wir hätten ihn sogar im Dunkeln killen können."

„Das will ich sehen!"

„Na looool! Der Gartenzwerg will sich mit uns battlen. Wieso hast du uns denn nicht kommen sehen, wenn deine Glubscher so scharf wie Galadriels Hot-Chilli-Sauce sind? Hmmm? Hey, und was ist mit deinen superfeinen Ohren, mit denen du sogar Old Gandis hammermäßiges Pfeifenkraut wachsen hören kannst?"

„Hmpf!" Gimli lief feuerrot an. Die Waldelben kicherten.

Haldir machte eine lässige Handbewegung und sie ließen ihre Bögen sinken. Dann grinste er genauso breit wie Legolas es gerade tat.

„Yo man! Schön auch mal wieder was von dir zu sehen!" Stürmisch umarmte er den Prinzen Düsterwalds. Dann schlugen sie die Fäuste gegeneinander, aufeinander, schüttelten sich die Hände für einen kurzen Moment ganz normal und vollführten noch viele andere geheime Griffe. Nach etwa einer Minute waren sie endlich fertig und Legolas stellte seinen Kumpel den ungeduldigen Gefährten vor. 

„Yo! Das hier ist Haldir, der absolut crazyste Elb von hier bis Mordor und zurück. Er tut immer voll auf cool, aber wenn ihr ein bisschen mit ihm abhängt, werdet ihr schon merken, wie genial er in Wirklichkeit ist."

„ Hey, ich tu nicht nur cool, ich bin es auch! Im Gegensatz zum Zwerg da….. Na? …" Er flüsterte. „…Ich kann deine Angst riechen." Bedrohlich beugte er sich langsam zu Gimli hinunter und griff sich dabei an den Gürtel. Alle hielten die Luft an. Was würde er jetzt machen? Dem Zwerg die Kehle durchschneiden? Nicht einmal die Hobbits wollten das, selbst wenn dadurch mehr Essen für sie übrig blieb. 

Die Gefährten wurden nervös. Na gut, die Waldelben mochten Zwerge zwar nicht besonders, aber ihren Freund deswegen töten? Verwirrt schweiften ihre Blicke zwischen der versteinerte Miene von Haldir, und der ebenso coolen von Legolas, der lässig an einem Baum lehnte, hin und her. Was hatten die beiden vor?

----------------~*~----------------

Tja, die liebe Vinyaalcarien wird sich bemühen noch ein, hoffentlich längeres, Kapitel zu schreiben, bevor sie zwei Wochen auf „Urlaub" (schön wärs) fährt/fliegt. Nicht verzweifeln, ich komme wieder, keine Frage. OK vielleicht verzweifelt auch einige eben **weil** ich wiederkomme. *ggg* Auf jeden Fall bleibe ich euch nicht erspart.

Eure Vinyaalcarien


	19. Einer für alle, alle für einen

Disclaimer: wie immer

**Einer für alle, alle für einen**

Quälend langsam bewegte sich Haldirs Hand zu seinem Gürtel. Die Gefährten hielten noch immer die Luft an. Legolas lehnte regungslos an einem Baum.

Plötzlich zog Haldir einen dunklen Stoffstreifen hervor und hielt ihn Gimli direkt vors Gesicht. Dieser zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. „Hicks!"

„Uch! Hab ich dich erschreckt?"

„Hicks!"

„Tja, tut mir fast leid. Du kannst happy sein, dass Galadriel euch erwartet."

„Pffff! Was, hicks, wäre denn wenn sie dies nicht täte, hicks?", ätzte der Zwerg.

„Uihjegale, will sich der Herr Zwerg schon wieder mit uns battlen? Oh man, Legolas, wie hast du es mit ihm bis jetzt nur ausgehalten? Ich hätte ihn schon mindestens hundertmal gekillt."

„Da… , hicks, …das will ich sehen!"

„Irgendwie wiederholst du dich. Aber lassen wir das. So jetzt dreh dich um, ich muss dir die Augen verbinden!"

Der Elb tat einen Schritt auf Gimli zu, welcher sich aber hinter Aragorn versteckte. 

„Hast du vielleicht Angst vorm Dunklen? Na looool!"

„Hey! Loss Gimli in Ruah, du…, du…."

„du Lulatsch du!", ergänzte Frodo Sams Satz.

„Jo genau du longa Hiasl du. Suach da an in deina Gräss [Größe]" Alle vier Hobbits stellten sich schützend neben Gimli.

„Hey, das betrifft nur den Blechdosen-Spasti. Ihr anderen dürft den Weg sehen, oder ist hier vielleicht noch ein Zwerg versteckt?" Kritisch musterte der Hauptmann die Hobbits.

Nun ergriff Aragorn das Wort, da er keinen Streit mit den Waldelben wollte: „Wenn schon, dann müsst ihr uns allen die Augen verbinden. Wir leiden mit Gimli!"

Die anderen Gefährten stöhnten laut auf, fügten sich aber ihrem Schicksal, denn sie wollten endlich wieder in weichen Betten schlafen, und das so schnell wie möglich. Wenn die Herrin Galadriel sie erwartete, dann würde es auch sicher wieder leckeres elbisches Essen geben. So stimmten sie zu und ließen sich die Augen ohne Widerstand verbinden. Nur Gimli wehrte sich noch einmal und zeigte erbarmungslos auf Legolas.

„Und was ist mit dem? Hicks!"

Die anderen stöhnten wieder. Konnte der Zwerg nicht einmal auf seine Sturheit vergessen?

„Er ist einfach ein voll lässiger Typ, ein leiwonda Hawara und außerdem ein Elb. Ihm können wir vertrauen." Haldir versuchte noch einmal ihm die Augenbinde umzuwickeln, aber Gimli zückte drohend seine Axt. Bevor die Situation eskalierte meinte Legolas schnell: „Schon gut! Bind mir halt auch so ein Ding um."

Gesagt getan. Endlich konnten sie in die Stadt geführt werden.

Die ganze Zeit über schwiegen sie. Gimlis Schluckauf hatte sich nach ein paar Minuten auch wieder beruhigt und der wehrte Herr ließ sich ohne Probleme führen. Nach einiger Zeit schrie er jedoch plötzlich schrill auf.

„Legolas! Zupf nicht schon wieder an meinen Zöpfen herum!"

„Hey, ich hab die Augen verbunden ich seh nichts! *kicher*"

„Aha ich weiß schon! Dein schwuler Freund hat dir das Zeug wieder abgenommen."

„Yo man, ich bin nicht schwul! Ich bin ja kein Zwerg!"

„*kicher*"

„Hör auf, sonst nehm ich mir die Augenbinde ab, und dann kannst du was erleben."

„Besser du lässt das sein, Blechdosen-Spasti. Sonst muss ich dich killen."

„Das will ich sehen du, autsch! Legolas!!!!"

„Hmmmm?"

„Ich rate dir in Zukunft besser nicht mehr zu schlafen. Du weißt ja, mein Onkel wünscht sich eine blonde Perücke zu seinem Geburtstag."

„Und?"

„_DU_ hast blonde Haare, Legolas!"

„Ich weiß. _DU_ aber auch, Haldir!"

„Ach nein! Ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen!"

„Und schau dir mal die ganzen anderen hier an. Die haben auch blonde Haare."

„Ha! Du siehst also etwas! Dann kann ich ja auch schaun…. Aua! Wieso lässt du mich in einen Baum rennen?"

„Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, dass ich dich killen muss, falls du schaust."

„*grml*"

Damit war zum Glück Ruhe, bis sie nach langen Umwegen endlich vor Galadriel und Celebron geführt wurden.

----------------~*~----------------

An dieser Stelle möchte ich kundtun, dass ich nichts gegen Gimli habe, auch wenn es manchmal vielleicht so scheint. *smile*

Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews! So und da habts ein paar Polster, damit ihr wenn ihr wieder mal vom Sessel fallt wenigstens weich landet *rüberreich*.

Eure Vinyaalcarien


	20. Gondor vor! Noch ein Tor!

Disclaimer: wie immer

**Gondor**** vor! Noch ein Tor!**

Da standen sie nun endlich vor Galadriel und ihrem Ehemann Celeborn. Fast allen stand der Mund offen, angesichts solcher Schönheit. 

„Neun sind von Bruchtal aufgebrochen, doch hier sind nur Acht….. er ist in den Schatten gefallen!" , las Gala in Aragorns Gedanken.

Sie war nicht nur schön, sie konnte auch reden! Und sie konnte sogar Gedanken lesen! Und sie war trotzdem schön! Und sie redete schon wieder!

„Das ist wirklich sehr traurig, denn er allein wusste die Rezeptur für seine Spezialmischung. Oh, er hatte natürlich auch noch andere gute Eigenschaften, aber durch sein Pfeifenkraut hat er wohl den größten Eindruck hinterlassen. Ohne ihn wird die Welt einfach nicht mehr so sein wie vorher."

Die Gefährten wurden wieder furchtbar traurig. Sams Therapie hatte zwar geholfen, aber der Schmerz war trotzdem noch stark.  

Der Reihe nach sah nun die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes in ihre Gedanken. Sie fing bei den Hobbits an.

„Wann gibt's endlich was zum Essen?  Ich hab Hunger…!"

„Oh man! Merrys knurrender Magen macht mich hungrig. Hoffentlich kriegen wir bald was zum Essen…!"

„Blöder Ring! Wieso nur hab ich mich nicht an den 3ten Tipp gehalten? Na ja, hätte ich's nicht getan, würden sie wahrscheinlich noch immer streiten. Trotzdem! Blöder Ring … Wegen ihm müssen wir so viele Mahlzeiten auslassen!... Blöder Ring!..."

„Armer Herr Frodo! Muss so eine große Last mit sich tragen. Hoffentlich kriegen wir bald was zum Essen. Das wird ihn sicher aufheitern… Wie war das eigentlich mit seiner frühen Kindheit?..."

Gala musste grinsen. Diese kleinen Kerlchen dachten auch nur ans Essen. Weiter ging's mit Aragorn.

„War nicht irgendwas Wichtiges mit Fußball? Egal …Wo hab ich nur die Liste hingetan? Was war da alles drauf? Stoffe, irgendein neues Lembasrezept, Plüschhandschellen – wollte Arwen die aus Lorien, oder die vom Gap of Rohan? -  …Wenn ich die Liste wieder gefunden habe, besorg ich gleich die ganzen Sachen…. Ui! Eine Ansichtskarte muss ich auch noch schreiben! ..."

 Dann Boromir.

„Gondor vor! Noch ein Tor! … Das wäre fantastisch wenn wir dieses Jahr wieder gegen Rohan siegen würden!... Dann wählen sie mich zum König…. Ich besiege Sauron… Ich herrsche über Gondor und Mordor… dann krieg ich ganz Mittelerde…. die ganze Welt…. das ganze Universum… um den Ring kümmern sich schon die kleinen Kerlchen, aber es wär viel leichter mit seiner Hilfe… aber dann lässt er mich sicher nicht herrschen … und Tagträumen kann ich dann auch nicht mehr… es muss auch ohne Ring gehen … Aragorn will ja eh nicht König werden… ja, ICH werde König! … ich kriege ganz Mittelerde… die ganze Welt …Gondor vor!… das ganze Universum… Noch ein Tor!... " Gala wurde irgendwie schwindlig, bei seinen wirren Gedanken. Auch dass er daran dachte den Ring zu benutzen behagte ihr nicht ganz. Jedoch hielt sie ihm zu Gute, dass er versuchte auch ohne das Goldgeschmeide klar zu kommen. Da merkte Boromir, dass sie seine Unzulänglichkeiten bemerkt hatte und senkte traurig seinen Kopf. Sie nahm sich vor später mir ihm zu reden.

Zum Schluss kamen, der noch immer grantige Gimli und Legolas dran.

„Wenn er schläft dann… Ach geh, er schläft ja mit offenen Augen! ...Vielleicht schenkt, oder verkauft mir ja jemand anderer ein paar Strähnen. Es laufen hier ja genug Elben mit blonden Haaren herum… Hmmm, Galadriel hat sehr schöne! Sie ist überhaupt wunderschön! …Wär sie ohne Haare auch noch so schön? ...Hmmm, ich glaub schon...Aber Legolas war gemein zu mir…"

„Oh man! Was schielt der Herr Zwerg wieder so auf meine Haare?.. Passen ihm Galadriel ihre doch nicht?... Wenn er was probiert hetz ich ihm Haldir auf den Hals. Dann war er Gloins Sohn gewesen. Nein, so gemein bin ich nicht… Ich nehm mir einfach Gimlis eigene Zöpfe als Entschädigung. Wenn Haldir ihn festhält geht das schon… Ob mir Rot steht?... "

Es wäre sicher interessant herauszufinden, was zwischen den beiden lief, doch Galadriel verschob auch dies auf später, denn Celeborn wollte ihnen noch unbedingt eine Rede halten. Danach konnten sich die Gefährten endlich ausruhen.

------------~*~----------

Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder lustiger.

@Kyrillia: Natürlich! Für eine so fleißige Reviewerin mach ich doch (fast) alles! *gg* Ach ja! Ich bau dich auch bald mit ein. *schon vorwarne*. Nur mehr zwei oder drei Kapitel bis dahin.

Eure Vinyaalcarien


	21. Frustbewältigung

Disckaimer: Blödsinn @me

**Frustbewältigung **

„Hey! Was ist das hier für ein Rauch? Und was singen die?", fragte Merry seine Hobbitfreunde irritiert. Dicke Rauchschwaden ließen sich vom sanften Wind durch die hohen Wipfel der Mallornbäume treiben. 

„Sie trauern um Gandalf.", klärte ihn Legolas auf.

„Was sagen sie über ihn?"

„Mein Herz vermag noch nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden. Der Schmerz ist noch zu groß. Außerdem benebelt der Rauch irgendwie." 

„Aber was ist das für ein Zeug?", fragte Merry noch einmal.

Frodo schnupperte daraufhin angestrengt in der Luft. Sogleich musste er heftig niesen. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, meinte er erstaunt: „Des is Old Gandis Spezialmischung. Oba onscheinend a extra stoake. Ka wunda, dass' so schee singa." 

Die Hobbits versuchten den dichten Qualm zu ignorieren und legten sich am Fuße eines Mallornbaumes schlafen. Dort war zwischen den mächtigen Wurzeln so eine Art Zelt gespannt. 

Sie schliefen schon eine Weile, als Frodo plötzlich aufwachte. Verschlafen versuchte er sich zu entsinnen, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Da sah er Galadriel zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden, eine weiße Rauspur hinterlassend. Neugierig beschloss Frodo ihr zu folgen. Das war nicht so schwer, denn obwohl er sie hin und wieder aus den Augen verlor, konnte er den milchigen Rauch deutlich sehen. Außerdem hingen überall helle Lichter in den Bäumen und erhellten den Weg. Schließlich musste nur noch eine Steintreppe in eine kleine Schlucht hinuntersteigen, um zu Gala zu gelangen, um deren Füßen dichter Nebel lag.

Als er bei ihr angekommen war, merkte er, dass der Nebel eigentlich Pfeifenrauch war, der aus einer schönen, langen und weiße Pfeife mit vielen Verzierungen stammte, die die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes in der Hand hielt. Sie nahm noch einen tiefen Zug, bevor sie ihn fragte: „Willst du in den Spiegel schauen?" 

Dabei blies sie den Rauch genüsslich aus und das gewisse Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Wos wiari segn?", fragte der kleine Hobbit ein wenig ängstlich.

„Du sprichst Dialekt? Cool! Muaß i a wieda amoi probian. Oiso zu deine Frog: Tjo verschiedenste Sochn. Des kennan nedamoi Blitzkneißa sogn.  Oba so grundsätzlich: Sochn de woan, de grod san und de bis jetzt nonet passiert san."

Während sie sprach, goss sie Wasser aus einem Krug, welches sie aus einem Becken, das von einem kleinen, klaren Bach gespeist wurde, geschöpft hatte, in eine silberne Schale auf einem Podest in der Mitte des kleinen Platzes.

Neugierig trat Frodo näher und blickte hinein. Zuerst sah er nur sein Spiegelbild, aber dann, leicht vom Rauch benebelt, zuerst seine Freunde, das Auenland, dann wie die Hobbits dort gefangen genommen und seine Heimat zerstört wurde. Als letztes sah er das große rote Auge Saurons über einem riesigen Fußballstadion thronen und hörte unzählige Orks rufen: „Mordor vor, noch ein Tor!" 

Geschockt umfasste er den Ring, der ihn immer weiter zum Wasser hinunter gezogen hatte, und riss sich von den schrecklichen Bildern los.

„I hob dessöbe gsegn wia du. Des olles passiat wenn du vasogst. Mordor gwinnt de Wödmastaschoft. Deine Hawara gengan zu Grunde. De Gemeinschaft brecklt scho jetzta. Ana wird vasuchn dia den Ring zu fladan. Du wast scho wen i man. Ana nochm ondan wiad duachdrahn und krepiern."

„Wennst wüst gib i da des Ringal." Fodo hielt ihr das Goldgeschmeide hin und Gala bekam ganz große Augen.

„Freiwillig? Hmm, des warat scho wos geiles, so a Ringal." Sie begann sich zu verändern. Ähnlich wie Gandalf wurde sie größer und eine mächtige Aura umgab sie, als sie laut weiter sprach: „Stott dem bledn Sauron, krieagts a leiwonde Galadriel. I, ois eicha Känigin, wia ned nua schee sein, na i konn a Gedonkn lesn. Es wiad Freibier bei oin Ländamatches gebn, meine eigene Spezialpfeifnkrautmischung in gonz Mittleade, Lothlorien gwinnt wieda amoi de Mastaschoft. Olle wean mi gean hom und leida dabei vazweifln."

Langsam nahm sie wieder ihre normale Gestalt an.

„Ah geh, wos sois. Des is a deppada Test. Behoid dei Ringal! I geh indn Westn und bleib a stink normale Galadriel."

„Du bist eh voi leiwond, ah ohne den Ring."

„Na jöh! Donkschee ! Bist du a liaba Bua! Du wiast des scho schoffn." 

„Na, i konn des ned allanig!"

„No jo, entweda du oda kana."

„Oba i hob a scheiß Ongst!"

„Söbst des klaanste Zwutschkal konn den Lauf dea Zukunft vaändan."

„Manst du damit, dass i kla bin?" 

„Ähm, no jo,… vielleicht?"

„I BIN NED KLA!"

„Jo passt scho Frodo!"

„Sog, dass i ned kla bin! "

„Du bist ned kla."

„Wirklich?"

„Fia an Hobbit bist du _relativ_ groß."  
„Des söbe hod da Gandalf a amoi gsogt." 

Bevor er in Tränen ausbrechen konnte trat sie neben ihn und meinte:„Bessa du gehst wieda schlofn. Es woa a onstrengenda Tog, oba mochta ned zuvüle Suagn! Du schofst des scho" 

Vorsichtig, aber bestimmt schob sie Frodo die steinerne Treppe wieder hinauf und zu seinem Schlafplatz zurück. Dort wünschte sie noch eine gute Nacht und machte sich eilig, eine dichte Rauchwolke hinterher ziehend, auf den Weg zu Boromir. Sie wollte nun endlich herausfinden welchen tieferen Sinn seine wirren Gedanken vielleicht haben könnten. Doch das musste noch ein wenig warten, denn sie traf auf Gimli, der bei ihrem Anblick einen ganz verträumten Gesichtausdruck bekam.

------------~*~-----------

So, das muss für heute reichen. Gimli und Galadriel gibt's erst beim nächsten Mal.  Falls wer eine Übersetzung brauch, dann mach ich später eine. Wenn nicht, dann auch gut. Wahrscheinlich hört ihr sowieso erst wieder in rund zwei Wochen was von mir. Ich bin ja ab Sonntag in England. … Hey! Keine Freudensprünge machen! *gg* Ihr seid mich ja nicht für immer los.

Was gibt's noch wichtiges zu sagen? Ja! Danke für eure anspornenden Reviews! Irgendwie wird man danach süchtig. *gggg*

Bis bald, eure Vinyaalcarien


	22. Tausende Jahr, goldnes Haar

I'm baaaaaaack!

Juhuuuu, ich habe England überlebt!.... OK war eh nicht so schlecht dort, nur das Essen *sich schüttelt*, war etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig. 

So, aber jetzt geht's weiter mit Gimli und Gala. *smile*

Disclaimer: wie immer, und ein Lied hab ich mir von Udo Jürgens ausgeborgt.

Dieses Kapitel widme ich Kyrillia, Heitzenedera und allen anderen, die sich schon auf Gimli und Gala freuen. : )

**Tausende Jahr, goldnes Haar**

Wie gesagt. Sie traf auf den, vor Entzücken, wie versteinert dastehenden, Herrn Zwerg, dem begann ein wenig Sabber aus dem Mundwinkel zu rinnen. Gala wartete eine Minute, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte, dann begrüßte sie ihn höflich. Beim Klang ihrer feinen Stimme drohte er fast aus den Latschen zu kippen, aber er riss sich zusammen und stotterte eine Begrüßung zurück.

Die Herrin musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, denn es war wirklich amüsierend, wie sehr er von ihr eingenommen war. „Vielleicht sollte ich öfters Zwerge in den Wald lassen", dachte sie, „ es ist schön so angehimmelt zu werden…." Sie unterbrach sich in ihren Gedankengängen, denn Gimli schien ausgestottert zu haben.

„Ich hoffe Euch gefällt es hier in meinem Wald."

„Ähm, ja natürlich, sehr schöner Wald, ja wirklich, obwohl ich eigentlich keine Wälder mag, ja, und, wirklich sehr schöner Wald." Gimli war es furchtbar unangenehm zuzugeben, dass er den goldenen Wald mochte, denn schließlich hatte er bis jetzt immer versichert, dass dem nicht so sei, aber vor Galadriel vergaß er seinen Stolz.

„Sagt mir, warum seid ihr so hinter Legolas' Haaren her? Ah, sagt doch nichts, ich kann es schon in euren Gedanken lesen, euer Onkel braucht einen neue Perücke." Lässig zog sie an ihrer Pfeife. „Ja hier gibt es viele blonde Elben und ich habe eindeutig das schönste Haar von allen, da bin ich ganz Eurer Meinung. Ich werde schauen was ich für Euch tun kann."

Gimli blinzelte verwirrt. Hatte die hohe Herrin wirklich gerade gesagt, dass sie ihm helfen wird? 

„Habt Ihr vielleicht zufällig Boromir gesehen? Ich wollte noch mit ihm etwas Wichtiges besprechen."

„WAS???"  
„Wisst Ihr wo Boromir ist?"

Gimli machte ein Gesicht wie drei Wochen Regenwetter. Die beiden hatten doch hoffentlich nichts miteinander…

„Nein, wir haben nichts miteinander", Gala musste fast loslachen, als sie Gimlis Gedanken las. „Es geht nur um seine Zukunft…. Nein, nicht mit mir."

Unendliche Erleichterung durchflutete den Zwerg. Er hatte doch tatsächlich schon geglaubt _seine_ liebste Galadriel hätte etwas mit einem anderen Mann.

Nun kicherte sie tatsächlich leise, denn Celeborn war zwischen den Bäumen hervorgetreten.

„Galadriel, mein Schatz! Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht… Ah, Herr Gimli, schöne Nacht, findet ihr nicht auch?"

Dem Zwerg schienen die Augen aus dem Kopf zu fallen, als er sah, wie Celeborn Galadriel einen Arm um die Taille legte, denn dass seine Angebetete verheiratet war hatte er total vergessen. 

„Schatzal, der See soll heute angenehm warm sein. Willst du vielleicht noch eine kleine Runde schwimmen gehen?" Hoffnungsvoll blickte eben dieser Ehemann in die wundevoll blauen Augen seiner Frau. Diese lächelte ihm viel versprechend zu.

„Wolltet Ihr nicht noch mit Boromir sprechen?"

Gala seufzte. Eifersüchtige Zwerge waren wirklich lästig.

„Liebling, geh doch schon mal zum See. Ich komm in einer halben Stunde nach, OK?"

Celeborn schob schmollend seine Unterlippe ein wenig vor. „Aber wirklich nur eine halbe Stunde."

Auf ihr Nicken hin, gab er ihr noch einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen und machte sich schließlich schweren Herzens davon. Gala blickte ihm noch nach, bis er zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war, dann wandte sie sich wieder zu dem triumphierend grinsendem Gimli. 

„Gibt's noch was?", fragte sie ihn zuckersüß. 

„Ich, ich… hab etwas für Euch geschrieben."

Seufzend nahm die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes einen tiefen Zug von ihrer Pfeife und deutete ihm fortzufahren. Der Herr Zwerg nahm daraufhin all seinen Mut zusammen und begann leise von einem ziemlich zerknitterten Stück Papier, welches er aus seiner Hosentasche herauskramte, vorzulesen.

„Haar, so golden wie die aufgehende Sonne.

Augen, so blau wie der schönste Sommerhimmel.

Haut, so weiß wie der erste Schnee.

Lippen, so rot wie Blut,

Galadriel.

Weisheit, so tief wie der tiefste Ozean.

Wissen, so groß wie der Caradhras.

Anmut, so anmutig wie nur Ihr sein könnt.

Schönheit, so wie es sie nur einmal gibt.

Galadriel."

Erwartungsvoll lugte er unter seinem Helm hervor. Hatte es ihr gefallen? 

„Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt von euren Worten."

„Wirklich? Wollt ihr noch was hören?"

Gala sah keinen Ausweg. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er schnell fertig werden würde.

„Ein Tag wie jeder

ich träum von Liebe

doch eben nur ein Traum

Elben wohin ich schau

großstadtgetrieben

Und auf einmal sah ich sie, sie

Tausende Jahr, goldnes Haar 

so stand sie vor mir

Tausende Jahr, goldnes Haar 

wie find  ich zu ihr

Sie hat mich angelacht  
und war vorüber  
da war's um mich geschehn 

Elben wohin ich schau

großstadtgetrieben  
und überall such ich sie, sie

Tausende Jahr, goldnes Haar 

so stand sie vor mir

Tausende Jahr, goldnes Haar 

wie find  ich zu ihr…"

Gala konnte es nicht fassen. Der Zwerg sang doch tatsächlich ein Lied für sie. Doch anscheinend war sie nicht die Einzige die das irritierte, denn haarscharf verfehlte sie ein Schuh. Bevor noch etwas Ärgeres passieren konnte unterbrach sie Gimli und bedankte sich hastig für das „sehr interessante" Lied. Dann entschuldigte sie sich dafür, dass sie nun weg musste und eilte auch schon davon, genau in die Richtung in der vorher Celeborn verschwunden war. Boromir konnte warten. Zuerst musste sie ein bisschen Trost bei ihrem Schatzal suchen.

Zurück blieb ein überglücklicher Gimli. Seine Angebetete fand sein Lied „ _sehr interessant_", was konnte er sich noch mehr wünschen. – OK, das wollen wir wirklich nicht wissen – Freudestrahlend begab er sich zu Bett.

-------~*~-------

Ist das nicht irre süß von Gimli? Na ja, falls wer nicht so findet: es ist schon ziemlich spät in der Nacht.

Ich muss außerdem zugeben, dass ich schon eine Woche wieder zu Hause bin, aber dieses Kapitel hab ich einfach nicht fertig gekriegt. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, nachdem ich's hunderte male umgeschrieben hab.

Eure Vinyaalcarien


	23. Nachtspaziergang

Disclaimer: alles was ihr kennt @Tolkien, der Rest @me

**Nachtspaziergang**

Noch in derselben Nacht, aber ein wenig später, beschlossen Sam und Frodo noch etwas spazieren zu gehen, denn sie konnten nicht mehr einschlafen, nachdem Frodo Sam bei seiner Rückkehr von Galadriel aufgeweckt hatte. So wollten sie den Wald erkunden, auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Und wie es halt so war, trug ihnen nach einigen Minuten ein sanfter Windhauch den Geruch von frischer Bäckerei entgegen. Hungrig wie sie waren, zögerten die Auenländler nicht lange und folgten dem süßen Duft. Bald kamen sie an eine kleine Lichtung, von wo sie das Plätschern eines kleinen Wasserfalls vernahmen. Sie wollten schon näher an den kleinen See, der sich dort erstreckte, treten, als sie leises Geflüster hörten.

„Du Sam, san des ned Galadriel und Celeborn?"

„Hmmm, kennt sei. Sog oba bessa nix mea, du wasst jo wie guad de Öbn hean."

Damit machten sie keinen Mucks mehr, schlichen sich aber so leise wie nur möglich näher. Was sie schließlich sahen, als sie einige Zweige eines Busches auseinander schoben, raubte ihnen den Atem.

Milchig weiße Nebelschwaden schwebten knapp über der Wasseroberfläche des Sees und erzeugten zusammen mit dem Mondlicht, welches nun durch die Wolken drang, eine verzauberte Stimmung. Doch nicht nur das Gewässer war in Nebel gehüllt, auch die angrenzende Wiese war es. Darauf erblickten die Hobbits zwei edle Gestalten, die, da sie in das silberne Mondlicht getaucht waren, geheimnisvoll leuchteten. Beide hielten lange und wunderschön verzierte Pfeifen in ihren Händen.

Der Nebel war also kein Nebel, sondern Pfeifenrauch, so wie er auch den übrigen Wald durchzog. Und die Erzeuger waren keine anderen als die Herrscher des goldenen Waldes.

Und was die Hobbits nun noch zusätzlich sahen, ließ ihnen das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen.

Celeborn fütterte Gala gerade mit Erdbeeren und Schlagobers. Beide saßen auf einer weichen Decke und um sie herum standen allerlei süße Köstlichkeiten. Die beiden Hobbits mussten sich echt zusammen reißen, um nicht hervor zu stürmen und sich auf das Essen zu stürzen.

Doch kaum hatten sie sich unter Kontrolle, polterte nicht weit entfernt jemanden los.

„Galadriel! … Ich kann Euch hier irgendwo hören. Ich hab noch etwas für Euch geschrieben, weil ich nicht mehr schlafen konnte, weil die Hobbits noch so viel herumgequatscht haben. Galadriel, hah, ich glaub ich sehe Euch, …dort beim kleinen See. …Wartet! Wo rennt ihr den hin?..."

Tatsächlich ergriffen Galadriel und ihr Ehemann die Flucht und rannten so schnell wie möglich Richtung ihrer Wohnung. Doch Gimli ließ sich nicht so einfach abschütteln, da er sich vorher noch ein wenig Mut angetrunken hatte. Natürlich nicht mit elbischem Wein, sondern mit Bilbos Hobbitgebräu, von welchen die kleinen Auenländler ja noch ein zweites Fässchen hatten. Nun ja, die Wirkung war auf jeden Fall diese, dass der Zwerg nun den beiden Elben hinterher lief und dabei versuchte sein Gedicht aufzusagen, wobei wieder einige Schuhe und andere Gegenstände von genervten Anwohnern, nach ihm geworfen wurden.

Als die drei weg waren brachen Sam und Frodo erstmal in lautes Gelächter aus. Dann stürzten sie ans Ufer des Sees und machten sich über das Essen her, welches die Elben zurückgelassen hatten. Was nicht mehr in ihre kleinen Bäuchlein passte, packten sie zusammen und wollten sich fürs Frühstück aufheben. 

So machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zu ihrer Schlafstätte. Dort angekommen wachten sogleich Merry und Pippin auf, als sie das Essen rochen. Da zögerten die anderen nicht lange und teilten die Leckereien mit ihnen, denn es fiel ihnen ein, dass sie zum Frühstück sowieso wieder lauter fantastische Elbenspeisen bekommen würden.

Vorübergehend satt gelang es schließlich allen Vieren bis zum Morgen durchzuschlafen, obwohl der Rauch und Gimlis vereinzelt erklingende Rufe dies nicht einfach machten.

-------------~*~-------------

So, jetzt wisst ihr was Gala und Celeborn am See gemacht haben. *ggg*

@heitzenedera: den Schuh hat irgendein genervter Elb geworfen. ; )

@SilverRose: Das war jetzt so was in der Art von Kaffeekränzchen. Passt dir das eh?

Gibt's noch irgendwelche Wünsche? Vielleicht kann ich sie noch irgendwo unterbringen.

Bis bald, eure Vinyaalcarien


	24. Knallrotes Elbenboot

Disclaimer: wie immer

**Knallrotes Elbenboot**

****

****

„Er hat ein knallrotes Elbenboot,   
mit diesem Elbenboot fahren wir hinaus,   
er hat ein knallrotes Elbenboot,   
und erst im Abendrot kommen wir nach Haus.

Streicher, der fühlt sich wie Isildur,   
und hat sogar fast einen Bart.   
Vor den Gefahren der munteren Flussfahrt,   
warnt er uns bei jeder Fahrt.   
"Das Kochen an Bord ist verboten,   
ich verrate es euch auch ganz knapp,   
das Boot ist eine Konstruktion,   
die brennt beim Kochen ab."

Er hat...

Wir haben kein Segel und keinen Ruderer aus Mordor,   
und keine Kombüse, oh nein,   
wir schaukeln mit Hunger und sehr wenig Humor   
ins riesig große Verderben hinein.

Er hat...

Estel ist mutig und stolz wie Lord Elrond   
auch noch bei Windstärke Drei.   
Brausen die Stürme und plätschert der Regen,   
ruft er verwegen "Ahoi".   
Und sollte das Wasser uns eindringen,   
ja das nimmt er gerne in Kauf,   
 die Hobbits sind im Boot,   
und die, die schaufeln das Wasser aus.

Er hat...

Lalala...

Er hat..."

Ja, so sangen es Sam und Frodo, als sie munter den Fluss hinunterfuhren. Und sie fuhren – na, worin fuhren sie? Richtig! – in einem knallroten Elbenboot. Warum es knallrot war, war ganz einfach: den Elben war die weiße Farbe ausgegangen! Sie hatten nämlich gerade alles frisch gestrichen, sodass für dieses eine neue Boot nichts anderes mehr übrig gewesen war. Aber den Hobbits machte das wenig, nur den Malermeister störte es, da die übrigen ständig kicherten, wenn sie in die Richtung seines Gefährtes schauten. Doch das lag nicht nur an der roten Farbe, denn es türmten sich auch die ganzen Sachen von Arwens Einkaufsliste zwischen den dreien. Nicht zu vergessen das Essen, welche ihnen die Hohe Herrin Galadriel freundlicher Weise mitgegeben hatte. Auch bei Boromir, Merry und Pippin stapelte sich ihr Gepäck, nur Legolas und Gimli hatten noch unverschämt viel Platz bei frei.

So fuhren sie mehr oder weniger fröhlich den Anduin weiter hinunter. 

--------------~*~--------------

Den Abschied hab ich fürs erste weggelassen, weil mir nix Gscheites dazu eingefallen ist. Ich hab zwar ein fertiges Kapitel dazu, aber mir gefällt es überhaupt nicht. Also werdet ihr erst im Laufe der nächsten Kapitel erfahren, was die lieben Gefährten für Geschenke bekommen haben. Aber ich fürchte das dauert wieder länger als sonst, weil ich irgendwie nicht zum schreiben komm. *seufz*

@heitzenedera: natürlich ham die zwei Old Gandis Spezialmischung geraucht. ; )

@Kyrillia: wenn's nach meiner Planung geht, dann bau ich dich bald ein. Du kommst dann so in zwei bis drei Kapiteln dran. Ich hoff du kannst dich bis dahin gedulden *gg*. Magst du eigentlich Boromir? *schon so eine Idee hab*

Eure Vinyaalcarien.


End file.
